In Visible Light
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Riku believed all was lost when he became a Fallen Angel. Demons are now trailing him and his halo is fading. Could his last tether to sanity really be an ordinary Human boy? Riku/Sora -For PaperHeartReplica- :3


**A/N**: OH god...it's finally out! YAY! Kekekekekeke I feel SO accomplished! Took me weeks, this one did! Not to mention it's the frickin' longest thing I've written for a single chapter/one-shot. -flops to the floor- Whew. So I won't really blame you if you have to take breaks from time to time :P

Now then, down to business. This wasn't a random out-of-the-blue fic, oh no. This is for a _very _awesome and _very _lovely lady that goes by the name **Paper Heart Replica** here :3 Yes, I am so sorry it took so long ._. But every time I got stuck or had a brain fart, I remembered this was for you! I really hope you enjoy this, dearie :D -hugs you-

I own nothing. Which is good for those little ones who play the game xD I also don't own the songs I used as the for this fic. You are confusing me for the awesome band of Lacuna Coil. I also don't own "Almost Human" by Voltaire. Although I wish I owned him xD I got the idea to use that song from a Death Note fic called _Angel Food Cake _by **Nilahxapiel**. Read it if you're into L/Light ;3

Enjoy.

_**In Visible Light**_

_"Is it really such a crime_

_for an angel to speak his mind?_

_In time I'll try to shed some light."_

-Almost Human, by Voltaire

When Riku first heard the term "Fallen Angel," he hadn't known it was quite literal. Of course, this was before he had been hurled down to Earth; before he had torn through dark rain clouds as if it was mere grey fog. It was before lightening blinded his vision and booming thunder rattled his eardrums, and now he was picking up speed, a fast death awaiting him if he didn't act immediately. But his primary feathers had been brutally ripped from his snowy wings, and the bones of his wings broken like mere toothpicks.

All that was left was an endless, painful free-fall.

He raced down the sky alongside the raindrops, the thunder swallowing up all his screams. It felt like his stomach was shoving its way up his throat at the acceleration an all he could think was, _Death. Death. Let it be quick. Don't let it hurt. I'm going to die…I'm going to die!_

Wasn't this what Humans called "fear"? He was scared; he, an Angel.

But now he was free falling…

Falling…

Fallen….

As soon as Riku crashed onto the Human World, he became just that. The opposite of who he once was - a Fallen Angel.

* * *

Everything hurt - badly. It hurt to merely _think_, much less _move_. Riku wasn't sure what was broken, bleeding, or hurting the most. All that seemed to register was that he was alive, and he felt like complete and utter shit. He was alive, and all he wanted to do was die.

He groaned loudly, but he was uncertain which feeling dominated more: pain or frustration. Either way, the noise caused his throat to hurt terribly - his vocals raw from all the screaming.

"Unh!" he grunted in a shadow of sound. _It…hurts… Wh-why didn't I die_!

The rain was cold against his soaked skin, pelting him relentlessly like liquid bullets. Bullets coming from Heaven. _Trying to kill me more, are you_? His silver hair looked grey because of the rain, and it clung to his forehead and the cement he laid upon.

_Cement? Where exactly did I land_? His body was beaten and bruised and implored him not to move. But he willed himself to bend his joints and tense his muscles.

"Unh…ah…" His breaths were heavy as he pushed himself to his side in one quick movement. An incredibly intense pain shot up his spine that caused him to stagger facedown on the pavement. He howled. But kept forcing himself up, and eventually got to a wobbly sitting position. "…D-damn…" Yeah, that's right now, isn't it? Damned. Isn't that what he was, now? As an Angel, it wasn't forbidden to curse, but it was heavily looked down upon. Now, Riku could curse as much he wanted. He could scream blasphemies to high Heaven.

"D-Dammit… God fucking dammit!" Hunh, this felt surprisingly good. He expected to feel bad afterward, not…slightly more empowered.

Well, it was dark, and pools of obsidian were littered all around him from the rain. The ground was gritty, hard, and smelled rank and damp. Riku saw colors flash before his eyes, but it took him a moment to realize that they came from beyond the alley - which he now recognized himself to be - and not from the massive headache he was getting.

Riku blinked, raindrops clinging to his lashes, then got to his feet. It wasn't easy, but moving was becoming slowly better now that his awareness was returning. His body found support on the rough bricks of the alley wall, his bare feet splashing through cold puddles as he limped his way towards the entrance of the alley. The lights were becoming decipherable from everything else - something like colored boxes and tall rectangles with glowing squares. Riku shook his head, attempting to clear it. They were cars and buildings.

_A city_, he concluded wearily. _I landed in an alleyway of a city_. Roads, cars, and decrepit alleyways… It all did seem to fit.

His once-beautiful wings were limp, bloody feathers dragging onto the cement as he pressed on. Riku's breath was heavy and audible, even over the roar of the storm. It might've taken a quarter of an hour before he finally emerged out of the darkness of the alley. His aqua eyes looked over the passing cars, water from the growing puddles spraying onto the sidewalk as tires sped past them. Humans with umbrellas sprinted past him, heads down and not even giving the wounded ex-Angel a glance. Not that any Human could see him anyway.

Riku staggered onto the wall of the building neighboring the alley. He tipped his head back, the rain continuing to pelt him._ I…I'm on Earth. I kicked out of Heaven… No longer am I an Angel. No longer can I be referred to as one of Earth's Guardians_…

Something like contempt scrunched his face. Anger filled his chest. Angels he once referred to as his comrades and even friends helped send him to damnation. He couldn't believe he couldn't go home; couldn't believe how much he was betrayed.

"And all for what!" he shouted, ignoring the pain in his throat. But the pain everywhere else returned with a vengeance. It was as if the Angels could hear him now and were punishing him further for this action. He gasped, falling to the asphalt in utter agony while the Humans carried on obliviously with their lives. Riku must've been quite the miserable sight: his body curling within itself, crimson-stained wings kissing the filthy, gritty ground while the rain continued to fall.

_What…do I do now_? He didn't know how to keep on going from here. What he did know, however, was that most Fallen Angels were beckoned to Lucifer's side. How did that happen? Did he just crawl on over to Hell tail between his legs?

His eyes fluttered closed, his nails digging into his own flesh. _How about…I just go to sleep_? Quite honestly, he couldn't summon up the strength to be the otherworldly Being he was. Right now, he didn't want to be strong because he was supposed to. He did all that anyway just for God. There was no point now. _I think for now…I just…want to rest…_

His muscles relaxed, and he sank onto the cement more, sort of leaning against the wall of the building. Yeah, rest sounded just fine.

And so it was for a while. Nothing but the sound of tires tearing through puddles, Humans' shoes clacking and splashing, rain shooting down, down, down…

"Pretty, this one is," sneered a male voice above him. Then all at once, Riku sensed the presence of two Beings that - had he still been a Heavenly Angel - he was forbidden to cross unless extreme circumstances.

"Kariya, they always do. He was an Angel after all," remarked another voice, this one female and a tad overdosed in snob. "Not to say I'm not gorgeous myself."

"So are we bringing him in?" the first voice, Kariya, asked. "It'll be Boss' orders in no time and we _are _here already… But," Riku felt something - a hand - brush his shoulder, "is the boy dead? Can't be."

"The slacker went to sleep even though he's as bruised as a peach," the female jeered. She scoffed. "Well, no _wonder _the Man Upstairs decided to do away with him."

"Let's forget it, then, Uzuki," Kariya sighed. "I'd rather not waste my time lugging this Fallen one around if he's not going to make it."

"Fine," said Uzuki, somewhat resigned. "I want to get out of this rain anyway." Their footsteps shuffled alongside him for a bit before disappearing - as did their auras. Riku was safe, for now.

_Guess that answers my question_, he thought. _They were no doubt some of Lucifer's underlings_. The notion of what could've happened sent a shiver down his spine. He shrugged it off and told himself it was from the cold. Cold… _What if they're right? What if I really don't make it? Where does an Angel go when They die?_

Was he going to die like this…and alone?

Another hand touched his shoulder. Riku tried not to react to it. Had Kariya and Uzuki come back after all? But wait, this hand…was smaller. Much smaller. Something like a child's, and it was…surprisingly warm. Riku leaned onto the hand, then dared to lift his head up.

First thing he saw were the large eyes that had darkened in the shadows of night. But Riku found he still had the perceptive eyes of an Angel, and he knew these eyes were a brilliant blue - the wonderful splash of color amongst the grey and black. Then it was the expression the child had - something like…concern. And fear. The rest of his body was covered by a large, rain-sleek, blue raincoat. He couldn't have been much older than seven.

"What the…? Little boy, what're you doing here?" Riku wondered aloud. How was it the boy could touch him? He shouldn't be able to. And he definitely shouldn't be able to _lock eyes _with him.

"You look like the people in the pictures in church," the boy explained irrelevantly. His eyes traveled to the wings on Riku's back. "Angels," he said, pointing.

"Well, I'm not really that anymore," Riku murmured, his voice not heard above the rain. Then his eyes widened. Wait… "You answered back. You can hear me!"

The boy nodded fervently, patting Riku's head with a small smile. "You have a halo," he said curiously, fingers brushing the manifestation of light.

"Yes, it is," Riku said softly. "How come you can see me when no one else can?"

The child stared at him blankly for a moment. Then he went over to one of Riku's wings and prodded it. "It's blood," he pointed out, lightly touching everywhere else on the wing where there wasn't plasma. "Did you fall down?"

_You have _no _idea_… "I can take care of myself, don't worry," Riku replied in a gruff voice, grateful the boy wasn't treating his injured wings roughly. "But what about you, huh? You're a child, so you must have a mom or dad somewhere? Are you alone?"

"No. I think Leon knows I am here, he's my brother," he said impassively. His fingers wove through Riku's damp hair. "Hey, Angel, my name is Sora."

"Eh? Um…" Riku's aqua eyes looked amongst the crowd, looking for anyone who might be searching for this Sora kid. However, it looked like not even by-standers were taking notice to him - a little boy who was seemingly conversing with air. _I can't believe this; isn't anyone looking for him? I can't take care of him or anything because I'm not healed yet_!

What a situation _this _was turning out to be.

Sora suddenly sat down cross-legged on the pavement. "Does the Angel have a name?" he inquired innocently.

"Huh? Oh, Riku," the Fallen replied distantly, still searching through the crowd. "Listen, Sora, do you remember where you saw Leon last?"

"He's going home. It's that way. But when I saw you, I had to see if you were okay."

Riku frowned, thinking. _Well, I can't just stay here and have him be lost… I think I might have to help him get home. Just because I'm Fallen now doesn't mean I have to turn heartless. _He was severely injured and now a Fallen, but he still wanted to make sure Sora got home safely.

"Riku, you're pretty," Sora said, a shy smile on his face. One of his hands was still petting through Riku's locks, while Sora lightly chewed on the sleeve of his other hand. His eyes looked over near the Fallen's bare legs. "Why are you _naked _when it's raining? You'll get sick! Want my jacket?"

"Ah, no, no, that's fine," Riku quickly interjected. He offered what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Besides, I don't think your clothes would fit me."

Sora looked down at his clothes and asked, "They're too small?"

Riku chuckled. "Yes, they are." Chancing the pain, he unhooked one of his arms from clutching his sides to slowly reach out and take one of Sora's hands. "You can't stay here. It's dangerous in the city. So c'mon, I'll take you home."

"And I'll give you Band-Aids, because you're bleeding," added Sora cheerfully. His small hand curled around three of Riku's fingers tightly. He stopped combing through the silver hair and asked, "You'll stay at my house?"

"I don't think I can do that," Riku replied lightly. He smiled again, unconsciously. The free display of contentment surprised him a bit. After all, he was in the most miserable position an Angel could be left in. But because Sora had come along with his warmth and innocence, he felt a little better. He felt a little like his previous self being near the kid. He was literally broken and bloodied, but he was glad Sora was here to be his temporary salve.

"Sora! Sora!"

Riku and Sora heard it - a voice rising above everything else. It was frantic, panicked. No doubt - Sora's Leon. Riku watched as another boy tore through the crowd, black jacket flailing behind him. He was older than Sora, sounding like a teenager, maybe thirteen. His hood had been thrown back, leaving his short, chocolate-brown hair to fly through the wind.

"Leon," was all Sora said.

The teen's eyes widened when he saw the little boy. Riku wondered if Leon could see him as well. He ran over to the both of them and grabbed Sora's arm. "Jesus! Running off like that, what's your problem!" he yelled, but he looked sincerely relieved. He sighed, bending down to pick his little brother up.

"Thank God," he whispered, lightly rocking Sora in his arms. "You don't realize how worried I was. I'm so sorry I didn't watch over you better. And what if someone took you? Here all by yourself…"

The Fallen Angel watched the scene wordlessly. So he was seen only by Sora after all.

"I wasn't alone; Riku was with me," Sora said, looking back down at the Angel still curled on the ground.

"Eh? Who's Riku?" Leon asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Sora, did someone do something to you? Tell me, are you hurt?"

"No, no, Riku is," the boy insisted. He squirmed slightly, a sign he wanted to be put down. "Riku…his wings have blood. He got hurt. And he's naked."

Leon looked at his brother skeptically. "Wings and…naked?" He shook his head and murmured something about 'city weirdoes.' He shifted Sora's position in his arms and said, "C'mon, we need to get out of this rain. Mom is already waiting at home. We can't worry her anymore."

"B-but, Riku-" Sora's eyes were wide in panic. "Just look, Leon! Look, look! Can't you see him?"

Eyes as grey as the rain clouds glanced at the spot his brother was pointing at blankly. Leon searched in impatience, then said, "Sora, no one is there. You're tired, all right? And it's way past your bedtime." He turned and walked away. Sora looked like he was going to cry.

Riku felt tired again. He just wanted to return to the cold and wet and dark and be consumed by it. Wearily, he offered Sora a smile, waving a little in departure. Sora waved too, seeming a little more relaxed. The last Riku saw of the boy was him biting onto his sleeve again and nuzzling into his older brother.

_He'll be fine now_, the Fallen thought. _He's safe_.

Riku had to wonder if the same was true for himself.

* * *

When Riku stirred from his sleep, he felt crappy, if not crappier than before. His wings felt heavy from the rain that soaked onto his feathers and his muscles ached terribly. His hair felt dirty and continued to cling to his skin uncomfortably. He moved a little to brush it off of his shoulders and neck. He would say he needed a shower, but he figured he had quite enough of those for awhile.

Puddles were everywhere, leaving nothing dry. The sky was still cloudy, but didn't seem like it was going to rain again. The sun's rays peeked out now and again, sliding through the cracks in between the clouds. Riku concluded that it was winter, since it felt incredibly cold now that the storm stopped. Just the cherry on top to a perfect morning.

But he had to keep moving. He couldn't stop. He didn't quite know what his purpose for living was now, but he wasn't going to find anything by lying here like a homeless mortal. He willed himself to stand, which was slightly easier than yesterday since he had time to heal.

The streets weren't busy this time of day, and Riku relished the quiet, believing it to be a way to think yesterday's hectic noise was all a nightmare, even though it wasn't. The Fallen glanced up and down the streets, trying to figure out a start to his new life on Earth. A new life… He was so used to his old one, and he was forced into a new one with no warning.

No warning… They all turned on him, even Roxas, his best friend. Betrayal slashed Riku's heart deeper than the sharpest knife could. _How could they do this to me_?

"_Are you saying you don't believe in God, Riku?_" they had asked him. "_Shush, you shouldn't ask these questions. Just leave it to God. Why are you speaking so oddly?_"

Speaking oddly… Riku believed God was all-forgiving. He was, wasn't he? There was nothing wrong with curiosity. Riku had been burning with questions he had kept suppressed for such a long time. Why were they all here? Why was God so devoted to these Humans? Why did all Glory go to Him? How long would suffering ensue? How long would God wait for humans to figure out their worth?

Questions left answered. Answers you will never be given.

Riku had gotten violent, he'd admit that. Three Angels held him back. Expressions were horrified and impassive. "_Why is everyone so tight-lipped? I want to know the answers! I'm an Angel, one of God's eternal servants; I _deserve _to know_!"

Then amongst the Angels looking down at him, his best friend, Roxas, had looked at him with winter-cold eyes and murmured in a resonating voice, "_Actually, you have your last few statements all wrong…"_

Then there had been Angels holding him down, his wings restrained as pain after pain was inflicted on him. It was horrible. Riku couldn't remember if he cried. He definitely remembered screaming; definitely remembered how much he tried to fly with broken wings but to no avail.

_An Angel with broken wings is no Angel at all_. Riku stopped moving and felt the wet feathers behind him. A twinge of sadness possessed his expression then. Truly, other than their halo, Angels valued their wings the most. To mutilate someone's feathered appendages so much…it was like someone broke your soul in two.

_And that's why they did it without remorse_, Riku lamented. _Because they don't consider me one of them anymore. In their eyes, I was a black stain on a white canvas that had to be removed as soon as possible. _

A black stain. Something that cannot be washed away because it is so foul and dark. _Is that truly what I am now? Am I just something more than a Fallen Angel; something worse? A devil, perhaps? _

To be the direct opposition of who he once was in such a short amount of time floored Riku. How could he change so drastically? There had been signs all along. Maybe this was all supposed to happen. Wasn't the truth ever since he was born, Riku had an evil seed planted within him? The inquiries got the Fallen's stomach queasy.

Better not to question it anymore; don't question anything.

_It's what got me in this mess in the first place_.

* * *

Near three months later, they found Riku again. By that time, the Fallen had found out only very few children could see him or sense him – to anyone older, he was nothing. So he spent a lot of time in one of the city's parks, loving the atmosphere of pure children laughing and playing; of parents scolding and sometimes playing along. The park was a world all its own; one Riku craved to actually belong in. He wanted to be accepted into _some_ world, _any_ world… Just not Hell. The thought attracted and terrified him.

But trouble had arrived in the shape of two demons.

There was a man, tall and lanky, with hair as orange as flames. His equally orange eyes were covered with black-rimmed glasses and in one of his hands he held a lollipop. His hood of his black jacket was down and slightly unzipped. The woman next to him wore black short-shorts, white boots and corset, and a blue top. Her pale skin was revealed almost everywhere, the pallor emphasizing the cold blue of her eyes.

Both of them sported skeletal black wings on their backs.

Kariya was the first to react, blinking in surprise. "Well, well, would you look at that? It's Pretty Boy."

"Huh?" Uzuki locked eyes with Riku, keeping him frozen in his place on a swing. "You're kidding me, right? The one half-dead near the alleyway?"

Kariya answered for Riku, "The very same!" He strode over to the Fallen and asked conversationally, "Well, Pretty Boy, looks like you're not dead after all. And you've healed up quite nicely."

"Time does that," Riku replied tersely. He avoided Kariya's gaze as best as he could, knowing once they met, he may never deny the demons their requests.

"So what's this, than? You're all up and well yet you haven't tried to seek us out?"

"What do you mean? I want nothing to do with your kind," Riku snarled. He got up from his swing and walked past the duo as swiftly as he could.

Uzuki scoffed, and Kariya sighed in much the same manner like he was sympathizing a child. Riku felt something pass him and before he knew it, he was staring into pools of amber.

"But don't you see, Pretty Boy? You _are_ our kind." He brushed the light above Riku's head with his lollipop. "Your halo is crumbling down, little Fallen. Won't be long till you're no longer even _considered_ a Fallen Angel. And I would suggest coming with us if you don't want to become literally _nothing_."

Riku slowly touched the area near the top of his head, his chest sinking in terror when he realized Kariya was right. Its radiance had faded a bit, like a candle slowly shrinking down.

Uzuki was suddenly beside her partner, flipping hot-pink bangs from her eyes. "Yes, I remember the last _Wanderer_ we bumped into," she sneered. "Went absolutely loony, didn't he?"

"Yes, Uzuki, I believe he _did_."

The demoness prodded Riku's naked chest. "See, no one is meant to walk a path _in between_. It cancels you out, and you become _nonexistent_." She poked him again, harder. "You've already been kicked out of light and Heaven. You've _no choice_ but to come join us."

_No choice? If I don't choose either light or dark…Heaven or Hell…I'll be a Wanderer? Someone who is cast out of both worlds and exists as nothing_?

"Forget it," the Fallen replied. "If I go with you two, I'd kill the remainder of myself that I still consider good."

"**Good**!" cried Uzuki. She crumpled her face in fury, looking like she wanted to destroy Riku. "_Little boy_, once you're out of Heaven, there is _no_ going back! _There is no good in you_!"

"I like to believe there is," Riku said in a low voice that dared Uzuki to contradict him. And she might have, had Kariya not stepped in.

He rested a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Okay then, down girl. No use converting the unwilling."

Uzuki hesitated, but eventually relaxed. Brushing Kariya's hand off her, she turned heel in a huff. "Fine, if that's how it is, we're out of here!"

Riku watched the demoness stomp off, wondering why Kariya wasn't doing the same. The orange-haired demon looked him up and down impassively. "Are you honestly saying you're not affected by walking about in the nude?"

"It's not like I can be seen," Riku pointed out in a slightly abashed murmur. He was used to being without clothes, since there was no need for embarrassment in Heaven. Then again, some small children _could _see him…and he didn't want to give off a pedophilic vibe….

"This is true. Hmm, it's occurred to me that we all never properly introduced ourselves, friend." Kariya offered a smile that was surprisingly light.

Riku didn't let it effect him, scowling. "You are no friend of mine. And introductions would just be pointless, since I'm planning to _never _see you again."

"But we've met twice," Kariya pointed out. Placing his lollipop against his lips, he continued, "And what happens twice can surely happen thrice. So, I am Koki Kariya. The charming young woman was Uzuki Yashiro. Who are you, _friend_?"

"…" Reluctantly, the Fallen replied, "Riku."

"Riku, huh? Then you really shouldn't consider it a coincidence that you became Fallen with a name like that. Well, _Riku_, I bestow upon you one final bit of advice."

"I'm tingling with excitement." Yeah, the silveret picked up on a beautiful thing called sarcasm these past months. "What is it?"

"Once your halo is gone, it's over, my man." Kariya shook his head, flame eyes sympathetic. "Once it's 'poof!,' there goes your last bit of light. Your wings disappear. You'll be vulnerable to nothing yet everything at the same time. From then on, you'll be a Wanderer. Now there have been some who decided to walk that path, but just know that without knowing your purpose or where you belong, Wanderers go as mad as Hatters pretty quick. Some even get a bit suicidal."

Riku regarded the demon's words for a moment. "I think…I'll take my chances," he finally replied.

Kariya didn't seemed surprised. "Well…I figure you have about a few years until your halo fades. And that's quite awhile to change your mind - about our offer that is." He shrugged.

Then Uzuki's voice came barreling back to the duo: "KARIYA! Where the HELL are you?"

The demon sighed and patted Riku's shoulder. "Well, hopefully when we see each other again, you'll be a bit more sensible. Catch you later then, Pretty Boy." Shadows like smoke enveloped Kariya, and when they dissolved and disappeared, so had the orange-haired demon.

* * *

Four years passed uneventfully. Riku spent his time exploring the city as well as the park - watching Humans. He only ever heard about Humans and their world, never actually seeing it with his own eyes before. Most Angels weren't sent to Earth unless for specific circumstances. Riku, who had never been sent down before, was now observing true mortal life for the first time.

He hadn't seen Uzuki or Kariya, either. There had been a few times when he almost bumped into them, but he had quickly avoided _that _confrontation.

He could still feel it, though – the light of his halo continuing to fade. Even his wings seemed to be losing their pallor. He noticed that he was slowly beginning to detest the bright day, sometimes staying in the shade until nightfall. And he had been doing just that when a series of fateful events led him to the last person he ever thought to see again.

It was past midday, and Riku was in the park as usual. He was making his way under one of the trees that provided decent shade when he saw a small blue oval settled neatly in between the roots. He realized it was a bird's egg and bent down to examine it.

_So, you're "Fallen," too, are you_? Riku looked up and spotted the nest about seven feet from the ground. The unborn bird was still alive, shivering inside its shell – his Angel instinct told him so.

"Do you realize how lucky you are?" Riku asked lightly. "If you had landed on anything but this soft dirt, you'd be a bit scrambled right now." He sighed. "What to do now? I can't just pick you up and put you back; if your parents got wind of a foreigner's scent, they'd never accept you. Of course…I can't just leave you here, either…"

Riku considered the situation in a sort of dark humor. "Hunh…stuck in between, just like me. But my fall was so much more painful…" He settled onto the ground, extending one of his great wings a little as if to shelter the egg. "Well, two's company. The least I can do is get you a bit warmer." With the dirt, he carefully made a substitute nest for the egg without touching it. "I hope that's a bit better for you."

Riku didn't expect a response, but the sudden appearance of a child in front of him nearly made him jump. It was a girl, somewhere along the lines of ten, with cranberry hair and ocean-blue eyes. She was bent down in front of the egg, hands over her mouth.

"Oh no, little bird! Did you fall? Poor thing…" She fidgeted, looking very troubled. Riku already knew she couldn't see him, so he knew it was pointless to warn the girl she shouldn't touch the egg.

"Oh…what should I do?" she wondered aloud. "Maybe I should tell him, huh? Maybe he'll know what to do." The Fallen watched curiously as the girl stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth, amplifying her voice when she called out a single name: "Sora! Sora, come over here, please! I need to show you something!"

Off in the distance, amongst the other kids playing, a single boy froze. The girl called again and her friend skipped over - Riku's heart almost did the same thing.

Oh. _Sora_. Even from far away, Riku could tell. Four years could alter an appearance, but not enough to deceive the eyes of an Angel - Fallen or otherwise. _I can't believe it_. For some odd reason, Riku had the urge to hide. There was no point, since Sora wouldn't be able to see him anymore - he was pretty sure of that. But something was still telling him to hide; telling him he wouldn't be able to handle the boy being so close to him.

Getting up as quickly as possible, he fled behind the tree's thick trunk. _Oh yes, Riku _very _smooth indeed_. _Hiding from a child that can't even see you_… But he wanted to stay close by, in order to see Sora in proper light. He lightly flew onto a branch that overlooked the pair but was still high up that leaves could obscure him - not that he needed the cover.

A head of brown spikes came into view. "What's up, Kairi?"

"Look, it's this nestling. It fell down, Sora." She put her hands on her hips and said indignantly, "We have to put him back!"

"Well…where's the nest? Maybe I can climb the tree and put it back-"

"Idiot! Don't you know you're not supposed to touch it?" Kairi cried, crossing her arms. She looked up and pointed. "Look, there's the nest. Now we got to figure out how to put him back inside - without touching it."

Sora crossed his arms, too, thinking. "Wait, I think I know. Kai, go and get a paper cup. My mom packed some in the picnic basket." He sounded like he was smiling. "We can scoop it up and I'll put it back."

Kairi clapped her hands. "Sora, that's brilliant! I'll be right back." She turned and ran back in the direction of the playground, cranberry locks flying behind her.

Sora stood for a moment, then looked around. It was weird. Like he was…searching for something. He went all around the base of the tree, a confused expression on his face. "I'm not crazy!" he cried suddenly. Riku almost laughed at the pout on his face. Then Sora looked up into the tree and the Fallen froze.

He had been right about the eyes, even with the four years that passed. They were truly the brightest sapphire eyes he had seen. He saw innocence, of course, then something like curiosity. The eyes of an adventurer. And who knows? Maybe the kid made up his own adventures sometimes, creating perilous quests he was destined to complete. It seemed to fit.

_So cute_, Riku thought, not daring to tear his eyes away. Sora's eyes scanned the tree, a sad look crossing his face. The Fallen wondered what was wrong for him to seem so crestfallen in such a short amount of time. Then…

"Riku," Sora said softly, like saying the name would conjure him up.

Riku's eyes widened. _He said my name…but why? Why would he say my name so randomly after four years? Unless_… He leaned forward a little, wondering if the leaves still hid him. _Unless…he could see me before! No way. He's well on his way to being twelve, he can't see me._

Deep sky-blue eyes searched just a little more before falling back down to the ground. Riku wanted to go down; wanted to know if Sora really could see him. Maybe they would even be able to talk. The thought egged the Fallen on. While it was true that he was visible to some kids, they never actually talked to him before.

Everyone who approached him was a blur. But Sora stood out in his memory clearly. Riku could see every detail of that night. He could remember the pain…and the relief and light the small boy had brought. They hadn't talked long. Sora should've forgotten him by now; or at least pegged the Fallen as a figment of his imagination. _But he didn't_. And that fact opened a world full of opportunities that Riku was almost afraid to say he desired.

Sora ran a hand through his hair. "I know I saw him," he murmured. "I know I did."

_He saw me_, the Fallen thought.

Kairi came back, a paper cup in hand. She smiled, her face slightly flushed when she skidded to a halt in front of her friend. "Alright, I have the cup. But, Sora, do you think you can do it?" she asked, oblivious to the brunet's trialing mind.

He was quickly dragged into reality, and he pulled off a confident smile fast. "Of course I can do it! C'mon, I'll show you, alright?"

"You sure? It'd be much easier to just get an adult…" Kairi mused, biting one of her fingers.

"It'll be fine. _Fine_, alright?" Sora said, waving his hands dismissively. He took the cup and carefully scooped up the egg. "It's not that high, either. I'll just put the cup here," he said, placing it snugly into the breast pocket of his shirt. He gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Okay, wish me luck!"

Kairi smirked, but there was still a lingering worry in her eyes. "You make it sound like you're on a mission," she teased.

"I am!" Sora exclaimed, already beginning to hook himself up a branch, "a special mission which only I can complete!"

Riku chuckled. Boys were all the same. It didn't take long for the brunet to complete his "mission." When the egg was safely back inside his nest, Riku expected him to just go back down. But he didn't. He looked up again, his sapphire gaze missing the Fallen by inches. Riku held his breath.

"Sora! Sora, are you coming back down?" Kairi said, hands on her hips. Smirking, she asked, "Or are you too scared now that you're so high up?"

Sora scowled, temporarily distracted. "I am _not _scared, Kairi! Just…hold on a minute." He grabbed onto a higher branch and climbed up. Riku's heart pounded when he realized the brunet was looking for _him_. He reflexively tensed.

_Why don't I want him to see me? I want him to; it'd be incredible if we could talk again. He's grown over these last four years…I wonder what his perception of me is now?_ _I want to ask. I want him to stumble upon me. What will his expression be? Surprised? Maybe even…happy?_

_It can't be mere coincidence we've met again after so long_…

Kairi fidgeted under the tree. "Sora, Leon's calling for you! You better come down."

"Tell him just one more minute," the brunet urged, brushing past the leaves. Maybe just a foot or so more and he'd brush against the soft feathers of Riku's wing.

Kairi called out again, "He wants you to come _now_. C'mon, Sora, you can climb up a tree anytime." Sora ignored her and reached out. Just a little more, just a little… "Sora!"

The brunet huffed and withdrew this hand. Riku shakily released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "Fine, fine! I'm getting down, jeez…" The brunet's head of chocolate spikes bobbed as he climbed down and jumped onto the ground at the last branch.

Riku blinked slowly, suddenly wondering if he was dreaming. The wind shifted, and the green leaves rattled, rubbing against his pale skin. No, he was definitely in the world of reality. _Then before…without a doubt, Sora had been looking for me… He remembers me, and for a fact knows I still exist_.

That left the Fallen with little choice on what to do next.

* * *

It was a two-story house; pretty standard: a fairly large front yard, mostly decorated with a wonderful garden and many lovely lawn ornaments made of blow-glass that seemed to glow in the night. The grass was long and the tree in the backyard was full of dark-green leaves.

Sora's room was on the second floor. As it turned out, the brunet lived quite a bit away from the park, which answered the Fallen's question of why he hadn't seen the boy before.

The tree had branches reaching out towards Sora's window and Riku silently settled onto one of them, masked by the leaves. The blinds were risen and the windowsill open, warm air from inside the house radiating over to where the Fallen hid. Sora and Leon were clearly seen from his perch, both of them laying to the bed playing something Riku knew to be called "videogames."

Leon's appearance had changed just as subtly as Sora's had. Now along the lines of seventeen, his features were slightly more mature, muscles more prominent, and hair longer. The one completely new feature was a palpable thin scar sliding down his right eyebrow to the top left cheek. _That's no ordinary "I-fell-down" scar_…

Leon suddenly placed his controller on the floor. "Alright, I won. And you remember what you promised me, don't you?" He crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother expectantly. "It's time to go to bed. If you really want to go to the park again, you're going to need your energy. Then again…you have excess amounts of it…"

"I'm not tired!" Sora protested. He held up his controller. "C'mon, rematch! Rematch!"

"After I knocked you out for the seventh time, you would have thought you'd learn your lesson…" The older brunet turned the console off and pointed to the bed. "Don't get obnoxious; just go to sleep. We'll play more tomorrow."

Sora blew a raspberry and plopped onto his bed. He watched his brother walk to the entrance of his room. "Okay, now don't forget to close your window, Sora." He smirked, teasing in a way only an older sibling could, "I'm going to take a shower and if you're not knocked out when I get out, I'll make sure you are."

Sora stuck out his tongue playfully as Leon turned off the light and left. Riku wondered whether or not he should stay. There couldn't be any harm, right? He watched the brunet shut and lock his sill before the boy went back to his bed and threw some blankets over himself.

When a few moments had passed and Riku was sure the brunet was sinking into slumber, he hopped down from the tree, seeking a more comfortable spot on the ground. It was only when everything was shadows and silence that the Fallen realized just how…strange his behavior was. Trailing after someone who he can't say he knows? The only reason he followed Sora in the first place was to be recognized by him, yet all he did so far seemed to contradict that.

_I'm not even trying to get closer to him_… The moonlight waterfall from the sky, giving Riku a sort of beautiful glow that was akin to the Angel he used to be. The grass felt dry against his bare feet and the air was cold. Even as four years past, Riku couldn't quite get used to the dropping temperature signed by winter. Back in Heaven, there was always a perfect homeostasis of temperature - but things always changed on Earth.

He loosely cradled his wings around himself, protecting his sensitive skin to the nightly breeze. He really was beginning to wonder if he should get clothes, but the notion was so foreign. The poor silveret had been nude in his whole existence!

He sighed, brushing back his bangs, but they only fell back down. "Riku, are you really thinking of passing time with a mortal you're too apprehensive to approach?" he chastised, shaking his head. "You've got…_better _things to do."

_Oh yes, like what? Join the demons? Become a mad Wanderer? You don't have long to stay sane_… Riku looked down at the ground, staring at the dried grass intently. He was suddenly hypersensitive about everything. Just how long could he enjoy these small things until he discarded all reality? Why was it right when you're about to lose it, these things suddenly seem more precious than anything else you've known? _And the sad thing is…even as I justify myself with these "innocent" thoughts…I realize how desperate I've become and that I'm doing nothing about it._

He held himself tightly and crouched down, head bent low. _Just how much sympathy do you want to place on yourself in order to receive a never-coming mercy? That's what I should be asking myself_, he thought mildly. His large hands covered his shoulders, nails digging only slightly into his alabaster skin. _How much…? How…much…?_

"I _knew _I wasn't seeing things," a voice said behind him.

Riku picked his head up, surprised. He heard the whispering scratch of grass against skin and then a hand landed firmly on his shoulder, over one of his large hands.

"You're real," Sora muttered in awe. Riku didn't move, even as the brunet walked in front of him, never removing his hand. Riku's ethereal aqua eyes suddenly met sapphire blue. He couldn't stop staring. Why couldn't he stop staring?

Sora kept speaking. "Wings and everything… You're Riku, right? I…you met me when I was little, remember? You were…" His expression became troubled. "You were hurt bad. But…it looks like you got better." Sora smiled tentatively. "Um…say something. It's bad enough I thought you were my imagination when I was a kid…"

"You didn't think I was real?" Riku asked. He tried not to let his expression waver.

Sora smiled wider. Riku blinked. So…the brunet was _happy _to see him… "I was sure you were, but no one believed me. After awhile, I forgot about you…but whenever it rained, for some odd reason I thought I'd see you again."

Riku flexed his knuckles under Sora's palm. "Do I feel like an apparition?"

"Um…you feel real…" Sora's eyes traveled down, where they widened when he got to the region below Riku's stomach. "And…you're _still _naked."

"Well, at least it's not raining," Riku said humorously. "That proves my existence."

Sora nodded, then frowned. His fingers moved down from Riku's hand to his biceps. "You have goosebumps. So you do get cold." He tugged Riku's arm suddenly, urging him to a standing position. "Alright, let's go!"

"Excuse me?" The Fallen was a little more than confused. And he was getting a bit reluctant to obey the brunet when he perked up so abruptly. "What are you trying to do?"

"You're cold and naked. Common sense says to help you out," Sora explained impatiently.

"But I'm not Human," Riku pointed out, slowly getting to his feet. He was almost two feet higher that the brunet.

"But you still need help," Sora insisted. He moved his hand and enclosed it over Riku's. "I couldn't do anything last time, but now I can. Didn't you say that you'd come home with me?"

"But I said I couldn't-" He stopped short. What was he doing? All Sora wanted to do was help him, as odd as the notion was. Riku wasn't used to being helped, much less by a child. The whole situation seemed out-of-whack; he hadn't exactly expected things to go in this direction…

He exhaled deeply through his nose. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

Sora smiled gratefully, leading the way back to the house. "Leon will be out of his shower soon, so we'd better hurry; he'll kill me if I'm not asleep…"

"May I ask," began the Fallen placidly as Sora opened the back door and they stepped into the house, "how did you know I was here? I can figure out that you weren't asleep, but I still want to know how you knew."

Sora tilted his head in thought. "I'm not sure. I just knew. I looked outside and there you were," he explained simply, going up a flight of stairs. Riku silently followed. In another room, he heard the sound of rushing water. "O-kay, my room's down there, so just wait there, alright? I'm going to get you some clothes…"

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but the brunet was already disappearing in another room. He crossed his arms and entered the same room he had looked inside in just minutes ago. _This feels so strange_, he thought, tentatively taking a seat on the bed. _He's being so casual about this. He's not treating me as something bad or something to play around with - at least, not in the manipulative sense. He's interested and fascinated for sure…but still treating me somewhat normal. I wonder why_.

His crossed arms shifted, hanging limply at his sides. His eyes darted randomly across the room. Posted on the walls messily with tape were a whole bunch of things: photos, shells, bird feathers…

Sora appeared at the door, out of breath and with something folded in his arms. He slowly closed the door and turned to Riku. He smiled dubiously, holding out the cloth to him. "Uh, here you go. They're Leon's, but they might fit you. Try them on. Um…I'll look away!" he added hastily, averting his eyes.

Riku almost laughed - he _had _noticed that Sora had been focusing pretty hard on keeping his eyes above the belt. He took the clothes graciously. "Thank you, Sora." And then - he couldn't resist - he ruffled those brown spikes, reveling in the fact at how surprisingly silky they were. "You're very nice to me."

"Sure," replied the brunet quietly. He hopped on the bed and made a show of tossing the covers over his head. "Just tell me when you're done, alright?"

"Alright." The Fallen unfolded the clothes, which turned out to be a single pair of blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the bottom. Riku didn't complain though. He pulled the jeans up his pale legs, feeling contact with actual clothing for the first time - the jean's rough fabric felt slightly coarse on his virgin skin, but they were comfortable.

Sora's voice piped up from under the blankets. "Um…sorry I didn't get you a shirt. I didn't know how you were going to put it on with your wings and all." He laid silently for a few seconds. "But I'll still get you one if you want. Maybe we'll cut holes or something."

Riku smiled. Yes, Sora was very considerate - especially for someone his age living in this time. It seemed like traits such as the brunet possessed were very slowly becoming lost to the world - that much the Fallen had gathered during this four-year time. He buttoned and zipped himself up, walking to the other side of the bed. He crouched down so he was eye-level with Sora.

"No, that's alright," he reassured. "These by themselves are fine with me."

"Oh…okay. So…are you done?"

"Yeah."

Sora removed the covers from his face and turned to Riku. "How do they fit?"

"Very well, actually. Thanks again for helping me."

Sora's face turned the slightest bit abashed, his eyes looking nowhere in particular. "Riku…why aren't you in Heaven?" he asked quietly. Riku widened his eyes, but the brunet pressed on. "You have a halo and wings and I remember you saying you had been an angel. But shouldn't you be _up there_?"

The Fallen's heart twitched with sudden hate. The powerful surge of it surprised him. The wounds resurfaced and bled once more. No, Sora, he couldn't go back. He wasn't allowed. Everyone hated him there; were repulsed by him. They became animals that ate up their own kin. Riku's fingers slowly curled into fists that gripped the carpet tightly. His lips became a taut thin line as he struggled to keep his boiling rage in check.

Sora looked over at the silveret, realizing that the silence had stretched too long. "Riku?" he asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

The brunet's voice, with its innocent-laced intentions, quickly turned the Fallen's abhorrence into melancholy. No…no he wasn't all right… He was torn up. Although the feathers of his wings had grown back, he could feel the pain of them being lost. Most definitely could he fly now, but he had nowhere to go. For a long time, Riku thought himself as a mature Angel; an intelligent, placid one. It wasn't until he Fell on Earth and experienced all sorts of pain at once that he realized how much like a child he was.

_A lost child. A crying child. Son abandoned by his brothers and father… And now I am suddenly surrounded by warmth and comfort and sincerity_. Riku rested his forehead on the edge of the bed, abruptly overwhelmed.

"Riku-?"

The door of the room opened, and it went without saying who it was. Leon paused at the doorframe for a moment before he approached the bed. Riku lifted his head, watching as the older brunet smoothed the blankets over his brother before tousling his hair lightly. He smiled softly and left the room quietly, shutting the door.

"You sure can fake it quickly enough," Riku teased half-heartedly, mostly so the previous conversation would be forgotten.

"I've had a lot of practice when Kairi slept over. She's my best friend; the girl you were with under the tree today."

"Hunh…so I really was visible to you. I watched over you both while you helped that nestling."

Sora blinked in shock. "So you really were in the tree!" he cried in a stage whisper. He pouted. "I don't get it - then why didn't you come down? I can see you!"

"Yes, but your friend couldn't," Riku explained placidly, surprising himself with how easily the excuse came to mind. "You witnessed that yourself. And it would've been strange for you to seemingly converse with air."

Sora sulked. "I guess…" He looked at the Fallen thoughtfully. "Riku…if you don't have to go anywhere else…can you stay here tonight?"

"Why would you want me to? I'm a stranger to you."

Sora furrowed his brows, looking adamant. "I spent a lot of time thinking you didn't exist. I touched you and spoke with you after all, so I was sure you were real, but I had no other experiences to back it up. So…I want you to stay here with me because now I know you're not my imagination. And now you're here and I know you exist. That makes me happy." He offered a smile. "We can make it so you're not a stranger to me! We can make it where we want to see each other more, and be friends."

"But I'm not like you."

"I may not be an angel, and you may not be human, but who cares?" Sora turned sheepish. "B-but I'm not forcing you. I just want you to be around."

Well…how could Riku refuse that? It was the most accepting thing that had been said to him in four years. "Fine. I'll stay with you tonight."

Sora smiled, closing his eyes. "Thanks, Riku. Riku?"

"Yes?"

Sora curled up a bit, his cheeks just the slightest bit red. "Even though you're a boy…I still think you're pretty for one."

_Talks to me like it's nothing_, Riku thought humorously. "Give me some credit, Sora," he murmured through a chuckle. "At least say I'm handsome. It's more masculine."

The brunet scoffed, face turning a bit redder. "Fine, you're _handsome_," he mocked. And when he relaxed again, his breathing soon became slow and even and Riku knew he was asleep.

The Fallen turned and leaned his back against the bed, a small smile on his face. It wasn't much to anyone else, but to Riku, this was more than enough. _Yes…I'll stay tonight. And maybe…the night after that, too, if Sora suggests it_. He closed his eyes, finding sleep for the first time in his existence.

* * *

And Sora had suggested Riku stay the next night, albeit sheepishly. Riku didn't argue, only smiling - a silent agreement. The brunet asked the night after that, too and asked every night for a month. After that, Riku didn't even need to guess. He was already ruffling Sora's hair and whispering him random nothings to sleep. Two more months went by and Sora invited the Fallen to sleep beside him on the bed. And so Riku drifted into slumber, Sora's small fingers curling around his long silver hair, sometimes holding the brunet in his arms.

Sora never brought up Riku going back "home."

Riku soon found out that, besides the young brunet and Leon, four other people inhabited the house. One was their mother, a woman with long, braided brown hair and a kind face similar to Sora's. The others were his soft-spoken aunt, blonde uncle, and their baby girl - Leon and Sora's cousin. There was no father of their own within the household.

Riku decided that if there was harm in asking, he might as well know now. There was a day when Sora went to the store with his mother. While Sora was preoccupied looking at some bikes as his mother shopped, Riku inquired, "Sora, are your parents divorced, or something of the like?" The brunet froze then looked over at the Fallen with unsteady eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't help but notice no one mentions him and that he never around. Amongst all the pictures in your house - even the ones in your room - you don't have one of him."

Sora didn't speak for a moment. His hand traced over a handlebar before gripping it tightly. "Leon told me when I was nine that Dad left us for another family. It was back when he hated him a lot; by now, he's told me he's gotten over it. Um…" The brunet's face was flushed, his gaze unfocused. "I only have a handful of memories since I was five when he left. Dad was with another woman sometime when I was a baby. They had a baby too - a boy, just like me."

Riku walked closer, wondering if the breaks in Sora's voice were his imagination.

"The woman he was with passed away. It turns out she had a husband, but when he learned about my dad being with her, he didn't want the baby anymore. Dad decided to take care of him. Leon thought we'd all live in the same place. Instead, Dad moved." Sora looked up, eyes growing red. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The Fallen approached the brunet calmly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Sora." Then, thinking that maybe he could console him, he added quietly, "He shouldn't have left you-"

Sora's voice cracked. "_I said I don't want to talk about this anymore_!" He glared at Riku. "So just shut up!"

Guilt rushed down Riku's chest like hot medicine. He never expected any kind of outburst from Sora, ever. _I didn't mean to provoke him_… The rest of the day, Riku silently followed the brunet, not saying a word.

When it was time to go to bed, the Fallen sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned on the bed. He suspected that Sora would banish him from the bed anyway - or at the very least, there'd be an uncomfortable silence. He heard the brunet creak the door open and the soft padding of feet against carpet. Riku pretended to be engrossed with something outside the window. Sora laid onto the bed, the springs creaking as he did so.

Several minutes passed and Riku was calculating just how long this silence would go on when he felt fingers in his hair, almost petting him. The Fallen turned and gazed at Sora's glassy eyes and red cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice pleading and cracked like glass. The hand - which never failed to be warm - moved to his jaw line. "I'm sorry. I just…he just…" Sora backed up a bit, taking his hand with him. He looked at the silveret hopefully.

Riku knew what Sora was implying, and placed it as a sort of truce. He knew that males were far from the communicating type - and that went double for a young boy. The Fallen wordlessly sat on the bed and then laid on it, never allowing his gaze to wander past Sora's. When his head sunk into the pillows, he wondered which of them was going to act first. He waited for the brunet.

"They say all the time that no one understands a girl better than her mom," Sora said in a flickering candle of a voice. His face had turned surprisingly calm. The tears on the corner of his eyes were beginning to dry. He looked up at the ceiling. "Is the same thing true for a guy?"

"I wouldn't know," Riku murmured, knowing the question wasn't a rhetorical one.

"Hmm…I guess not." Sora wiped his eyes. "I didn't aim to be mean at the store."

"I know. Some things are personal." Riku lowered his stare to the bed sheets. "I should've known this…" _More than anyone else,…I should've recognized that._

"I'm only going to be twelve. Why do I have to go through this?"

_Your world is deteriorating…it is only expected_. "You'll just be stronger later. Leon has realized this already," he said. The statements weren't necessarily false, but it was still fact that it wasn't right for Sora's father to abandon his family. This was why Humans found themselves in so much turmoil, because so many of them were forced to become as strong as an adult way too fast, and not a lot of them were trying to stand against their darkness.

_Humans are dependent from the moment they are born. Everyone has his or her own salvation locked within them; a salvation only they can access. However, I don't think it's wrong to believe that a person needs a source of strength to undo that lock. Everybody needs someone, if just for a moment_.

_And Sora needs me, _the Fallen believed. The thought made him pause just a moment. _Right now,…I want to believe I'm the only one who can help him. Not because I want to redeem myself as an Angel, but because I want my connection with him to mean something much more than this current relationship we have. It's…not enough to just be besides him and watch his life aimlessly; this can provide me a better service to him._

Then Riku realized with a start that Sora hadn't spoken for quite awhile. He looked back at the brunet's face and saw that he was asleep already. The silveret shook his head. "Did you even hear what I said earlier?" he asked to the slumbering boy. "What a time to fall asleep…."

One of Sora's hands was lying open near his head. Riku lightly brushed one on his fingers over it, tracing the lines that made up the palm. Sora's fingers twitched at the action before closing over Riku's tightly. The Fallen smiled.

"I wish things could be easier for you," he murmured, brushing back Sora's bangs with his free hand. "I wish things would be easier for all of you." A thought struck him then. If what Riku witnessed for four years held true for the rest of the world…then why weren't Angels or God doing anything about it?

_They act so high and mighty there…while people suffer here? Every day, right at this minute, people pray for their sins to be cleansed and their pain to end. Why doesn't it? Is being so strong that important? The only thing there is to stand up against is the world – and is the Earth itself not a product of its wounds_?

Riku's head was beginning to hurt. How ironic that even an Angel – even a former one – not know the reason for continuing woe and suffer.

His aqua orbs looked at Sora, as if his gaze could caress his face. His hand went down to his cheek, still warm, then traced his jaw line. He realized these touches were more intimate than he should be doing. The Fallen's eyes traversed to the closed ones of the brunet's. He leaned over and, before he could think about it further, kissed Sora's cheek. It was only slightly more than a peck, but Riku's could still feel the warm, smooth surface. He marveled at it, having never touched anything with his lips before. He did it again, but let it last longer this time.

Sora was so soft.

* * *

Her hair was still the color of fresh berries, only now it fell from her neck and brushed over her shoulders that were bare save the white spaghetti straps. It was summer once more, so it was only natural that more of Humans' skin should be revealed. What bothered Riku was how intently Sora was _staring_ at that skin.

The four of them – plus Riku – sat on the porch swing in the backyard of Kairi's house, an open book on her lap. On either side of her snuggled two new girls that the Fallen hadn't seen before: a shy brunette named Olette and a rather active one with blonde braids named Rikku. They were both around five or so and Sora had explained earlier that Kairi was babysitting. It was a summer job, he had elaborated; most fifteen-year-olds had them.

The silveret was still by Sora's side. He never once complained about it, though. Riku let his cool aqua eyes roam over to where Sora sat on the other side of Xion. His body had grown and gotten tanner, though his eyes were still large had possessed a naïve-like gleam. His voice was deeper and his brown hair had become spikier.

Riku's appearance had also surprisingly gone through changes. His skin had gotten paler, but not sickly so. His hair was longer, now past his shoulders. But one thing stood out the most. The alabaster glow his wings once had had long since faded. His wings were now the color of storm clouds, flecks of black just a couple of tints off of oblivion decorating his secondary feathers. And as Kariya predicted, his halo continued to fade. It felt like a complete jigsaw puzzle turned upside down, with pieces falling and disappearing bit by bit. It had already been eight years – how much longer now?

"And so the Prince kissed Princess Aurora. Her eyelids lifted up and everyone in the castle awoke from their sleep. Their curse had been broken! With the evil witch gone and the curse lifted, everyone prepared to celebrate. The Prince and Princess soon married, and, with a kiss, they all lived happily ever after." Kairi closed the book, a smile on her face. "So, how did you like that one?" she asked the two girls in a playful voice.

"I'm sad for the witch," Olette piped, tilting her head to the side.

"But she was evil!" Rikku said.

"I know, but…" The little brunette began to softly gnaw on one of her fingers. "I still think it's sad."

"Well, that's a perfectly fine thing to think, Olette," Kairi reassured, tousling her locks. She bent forward to place the book on the grass, where other stories laid about. "So, which one do you guys want to read next? Only one more then it's time to make lunch, okay?"

"And let's not make it about princesses this time," Sora groaned, leaning back on the swing. "If I hear another thing about fairies and all that cra-AH, Kairi, that hurt!"

The teen girl looked at him innocently, removing her foot from his leg. Turning to Olette and Rikku, she murmured, "Now don't listen to him. He's just a boy. Have pity on him more than anything. Now then, which book, girls?"

Riku chuckled at their playing, causing Sora to scowl lightly at him. "They _do_ have you outnumbered," he pointed out.

Rikku looked down at the pile and pointed to one. "I've never seen that one before. Can you read that one?" she asked. She watched with fascinated blue eyes as Kairi picked up a wide, thin book, on the cover of which there was a beautiful and colorful bird. "What is it called, Kairi?"

"It says 'The Nightingale,'" the teen girl responded. "You've never read this one before? I think you'll like it. Oh, and if it pleases the _boy_ over there, it's not about princesses," she added in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I learned my lesson," Sora said, tossing Riku a knowing look. The Fallen smiled. "I don't know this one, either, so go on."

Kairi opened up the book and began to read, but Riku suddenly found he couldn't pay attention. Something was wrong. Something felt…off. Riku looked up at the sky. _Someone's here. Someone… An…Angel_? The silveret felt Sora's eyes on him, silently questioning. He held his smile to sedate him. "I'll be back just a moment, alright?"

The brunet tilted his head to the side, reluctant to let him go, but nodded. Riku walked a safe distance away before taking off into the sky. Hot summer air rushed past him, the sun's rays crawling over his skin. It should've scorched him. It didn't take long to locate the newcomer, and Riku softly landed on the warm earth. Where he was surprised him: it was the same alleyway he fell onto eight years before.

_Why are they coming_ here?

The soft sound of beating wings resonated in the air; the whispering of feathers being combed through by wind. The Fallen remained still, even as the Angel landed right in front of him. He recognized the face and form immediately.

Ocean-deep eyes glanced at him impassively. "So you're already here," he said quietly, but his voice was heard even over the rushing cars in the street. "I suppose it's just as well. It means no introductions."

Riku frowned. Roxas was – had been? – his best friend in Heaven. He had spiky dirty-blonde hair that most Angels didn't find to be a "suitable" style for a Heavenly Being, but Roxas had proved himself repeatedly to be a most noble Angel. Some believed he had the makings of an Archangel, but the blonde had surprisingly declined this offer twice already. His delicate face was flawless, and his naked, lean form was perfect.

The Fallen dared to meet his former friend's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You've become a little crass, don't you think?" the blonde rebuked. "That's a bit ungrateful considering I've come to check up on you. However…I can see there's no much left of you to check up _on_." His eyes became somewhat less cold. "I should pity you."

"_Pity_ me?" Riku repeated. He straightened up, taking a deep breath. Scowling, he said, "With all due respect, I don't need your pity. Must you be so complacent as to take away my purpose in being and then feel the need to 'dirty your hands' visiting me?" Riku knew he was making Roxas mad, but he really didn't want a fight. "I don't think so."

"Don't mock me," the blond warned. "You put yourself in this bind. You let doubt and fear cloud your judgment-"

"Doubt? Fear?" Riku twisted his face in rage. "What are you going on about? How long to you intend to go about your existence without once questioning it? You can't honestly say that you've never once wondered what it all means."

"To do so would be a mortal ideology, Riku," Roxas said.

"That didn't answer my question," the Fallen pointed out, wings quivering in impatience. So long it had been since he had last had contact with someone from Above or Below. In the end, his former best friend was what he received. Riku couldn't help but be influenced by his pent-up anger and pain.

Roxas' eyes fell onto Riku's wings, where he remarked, "Your feathers are turning black. I shouldn't have to tell you the connotations associated with _that_ shade."

"Well white hasn't been as trustworthy as it once was," Riku murmured, closing his wings a little. He was abashed to be near the Angel. It wasn't so much he thought he was inferior – Roxas already had that expression on his countenance. Riku wasn't…unhappy how he was, and he wanted to convey that to his former friend. However, he knew Roxas could care less and already drew conclusions of Riku's well-being based on what he was becoming. _A fucking superiority complex, that's what he has_!

"And your halo?" the blonde continued, touching his own in indication. "Like a tiny flame clinging to the wick…"

Riku tried not to give Roxas' halo an envy-filled glare. Envy could be deadly when it wanted. The Angel went up and reached out a hand to tentatively touch Riku's face. His expression became softer, and for a moment seemed deeply sorrowful. The Fallen reflexively tried to move away, but caught himself, making the movement more of a flinch – which was much worse.

Roxas curled his fingers slowly, then removed his hand. "Have these eight years been good to you?" he asked, becoming serious and callous once more.

"I've been getting along," Riku said quietly, not moving.

"You don't seem mad."

"I've no longer a cause to be," admitted the silveret. At Roxas' inquiring look, he said, "Actually, I should say that I am still worried something will happen to my sanity. I've learned about the Wanderers, and the fate they face without a purpose."

"There's only one place you belong now," Roxas interrupted, voice hollow. "The only problem is that you're denying it. Your darkening wings prove it. Won't be long until they fade along with your halo."

"So you're paying a little visit hoping to see me dancing with devils?" spat Riku. He shook his head, walking past his blonde ex-friend. "Forget it. I can't expect you to understand anything when I'm still figuring it out myself." At the mouth of the alley, he turned and found Roxas hadn't moved. "Shouldn't you be leaving now, Roxas? This pity party is already full."

The Angel turned, looking down. "I can't believe how different you've become." His blue orbs glanced at the Fallen, raising a brow. "Your appearance has altered. It's because time holds no value in Heaven and Hell. It's only in between the hour glass does the sand fall."

_So that's why my body has been changing_… Riku looked down at his hands. "So I age here?"

Roxas almost smirked, but let no emotion ripple his blank expression. "Are you honestly saying you didn't know?" he asked. He shook his head. "You age, yes. Though I've heard Wanderers don't die because it is the end of a long life." His tone was sardonic. "Humph, you're even wearing mortal attire."

Riku shrugged. "No, just jeans." He brushed some hair over his shoulder. "Is this really all you have to say to me? If so, I should really be going…" He began to walk again.

"Where could a Fallen really have to go so urgently?" Roxas exclaimed, his voice laced with a mix of things. The silveret detected incredulity and anger, almost able to taste the bitter spice the emotions brought on his tongue.

Riku turned and replied in a low but concise voice, "Where his heart yearns to be, where his mind always drifts to: where he _belongs_." And with that, he took off into the air.

Well…great. Now he was pissed. Everything was thrown off-balance. Things had been going so well lately for the silveret. And now… _Dammit, Roxas…is your appearance supposed to mean something: remind me of my past, my place? _The sun felt brighter, hotter; the whole world had gotten a lot heavier. _I can't go back with this. I…I need some time – to think; to calm down. It'd be horrible to take this out on Sora_.

Oh yeah, Sora. The place where Riku claimed to belong. _Where did I get off doing that? Am I really so desperate to prove all of them in Heaven that I don't need them that I went and said the first thing that popped in my head_?

The heated breezes lazily ran across his skin, hair, and feathers as he flew. Riku looked down at the city below him. Sora still had a life and was changing. _I don't belong with him; what am I thinking_?

Neon pinks and glowing oranges had already spilled onto the sky by the time Riku's train of thought finally halted. He hadn't realized he had been aimlessly flying around the city for hours. At present, he had stopped to rest under a tree in the park - incidentally, the same one he reunited with Sora. He stood up and stretched a bit. _Does Sora wonder where I've been all this time_? Rikku and Olette must've left by now, but he wasn't sure if the brunet was still there at Kairi's house.

"I'll just go to his house. If he's not there, I'll just wait." Sora kept his window unlocked nowadays for the Fallen, so it was easy for him to slip into the residence. Downstairs, he found only Leon and his now four-year-old cousin. Riku went back into Sora's room and slowly curled himself up on the bed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the brunet still wasn't there. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand - which read 7:45 - showed that and hour had passed.

Now Riku was getting antsy. _Where is he_? He went over to the window and opened it. The air hadn't gotten any cooler; humidity clinging to the breezes like a thick blanket. Holding onto the frame of the window, he hopped onto the sill, crouching and looking up into the midsummer night sky.

A presence at the door. Riku didn't move. Sora came up behind him. "Leaving again?" he asked lightly.

"Where have you been?" Riku asked cordially, shifting to a sitting position on the sill. His legs dangled over the edge as he turned to look at the brunet. "I didn't think it took so long to baby-sit."

Sora blushed. "Yeah, it doesn't. But, uh…" He smiled then, rubbing the back of his neck. "I took Kairi out to dinner - you know, for a job well-done an all. We had a good time and she, uh, actually wants to do it again. Great, huh?"

The Fallen looked away to glare at the sky. "Is that so?" He chuckled, ignoring the chilling hurt and anger filling his chest like forming icicles. "It was only a matter of time before the two of you - what's the word you use? - _dated_."

"What? N-no. No, nothing like that, Riku!" Sora protested, but not very insistently. "I just did that because you hadn't come back yet."

"That's not very nice then, Sora. What if she likes you?"

"We've been friends since we were ten," the brunet explained, like it answered the question. "Anyway, where did _you _go off to? You looked distracted back there."

"I was no where in particular," the silveret evaded, idly curling a lock of hair around his finger. It hadn't been so long ago that an eleven-year-old Sora had done the same thing. "I just needed some air, maybe get out a bit. It's been awhile since I stretched out my wings."

The air abruptly changed in the room. Riku didn't know why it did, only that there seemed to be a sudden tension. He stared at Sora's still form, noticing the frown on his face. "Is there something wrong…Sora? Are you all right?"

"You always say things so politely. It…" He shook his head, displeased with his words. "Is it okay if I talk to you about something? I…think it's important. It's, er, about you." When Riku gave a consenting nod, Sora murmured, "Um…after you left, Kairi read that story called, 'The Nightingale.' It's about this bird that sang beautifully and everyone in a kingdom sought after it. The emperor of the kingdom caught the bird, caged it, and had it sing to him each day."

Riku struggled to figure out how this correlated to himself. It wasn't like he sung to Sora or anything. Unless he wasn't comparing the Fallen to the nightingale, but to the emperor? Riku listened to the rest of the story for answers.

Sora touched the grey feathers of one of Riku's wings softly, a saddened expression darkening his eyes. "I couldn't help it. Your wings reminded me of a bird, which made me think of the nightingale. It made me think it was you in the story and that you were stuck in some cage." He put his hand down and shoved it into his pants pocket. "I noticed that your feathers are turning darker. It's a bad thing, right? In the end of the story, the emperor noticed the bird's sadness and set it free. Riku," he brushed the Fallen's shoulder, "I think you should go, too."

It was like someone punched him in the heart with brass knuckles. Riku turned his head so fast his hair could've given them both whiplash. His first thought was to say, "No," but instead he said evenly, "I don't understand, Sora. Do you _want _me to leave?"

The brunet shook his head fervently. "_Forget _me. Since you came to me four years ago, it's been about me. I never asked about you and I'm sorry! I want what's best for _you_, now!" he exclaimed. He averted his eyes to the side, face red, but Riku wasn't sure what from. "I've kept you with me and away from your real home way too long. It's…about time I unlocked that cage of yours. So go back. Leave here."

Riku tilted his head to the side, examining Sora's expression, his fists hidden in pockets, and his eyes that refused to look at the Fallen. What Sora didn't realize, though, was that he really _didn't _have anywhere to go. For four years, _this _had been his home. He enjoyed it here and loved it - after all, here was where Sora was.

"I hear sadness in your voice," murmured the silveret, his voice taking a husky tone. "Would it be selfish for me to hope it's because you don't want me to go?"

"I… Make your own decisions!" cried the brunet, busying himself with kicking off his shoes. "Don't be biased because of me. You said it yourself - you don't let out your wings often."

"I didn't mean it like that," Riku said firmly, shaking his head. "If I felt imprisoned with you, I would tell you." He smiled in reassurance.

"_Would _you, Ri?" Sora asked in disbelief, sapphire eyes finally meeting the Fallen's. "I can't keep you away from your place."

A moment passed. Riku's smile waned a bit and got distressed. The lie had gone on long enough. He should tell Sora the truth. "I'm sure I would tell you. And you're not keeping me from anything. If you are, it would probably be my past." He swung his legs over the sill and got up. "You found me eight years ago on a rainy street corner. It's true I'm from Heaven, but…I'm not allowed to return there. I'm sure you've heard the term 'Fallen Angel,' Sora?"

"It… _Huh_?" Sora's eyes became wide. "I don't know that. What's it mean? What…did you do?"

"I questioned myself, my existence….everything." Riku glanced down. "Other angels confused my questioning for doubt. They believed I was a demon in-the-making. So I was relieved of my home, duties, and identity and literally fell here." The Fallen spread his arms hopelessly in a shrug. "Sora, I really have _no _home now. While it's true I can go to Hell and become a demon, I have no interest on being that."

The brunet processed the information slowly. "So then…they just about pushed you off a cloud?" At Riku's sardonic smile, he blurted, "Well…you looked about half-dead when I saw you eight years ago! I still remember how bloodied up you were! How the heck did that happen when you had wings to fly away?"

"They plucked out many of my feathers. Angels, like birds, need their feathers in order to fly."

Sora gaped. "That…you… You really have nowhere?"

"I have you," Riku pointed out lightly.

"But…is it all right for you to be here?" asked the brunet tentatively.

"Normally, a Fallen chooses to become a demon. But if they don't, they become something called a Wanderer." Riku still recalled the conversation he had with Kariya and Uzuki clearly. "They lose their sanity and will to live."

"Will that happen to you?" Sora demanded.

Riku didn't want to voice that it was a possibility. So instead he said what he hoped was the truth. "I don't think so. Wanderers don't know themselves because they have no place to be. I do. You were only eleven when you timidly asked if I could stay with you. I am not easily tricked and I know that your wish hasn't changed, even though years have passed."

Sora's cheeks stained a dark red, eyes still wide. He didn't deny the claim, but he didn't seem happy, either. "I'm the only one that can be anything with you because only I know your existence. Don't you ever want more?" Hastily, he added, "Th-that is…more people or others to be with?"

"You're all I need. Humans like you have a limited time to live so you desire more and get bored easily. The same isn't true for Angels." Riku thought about Roxas' words and his warning that if he continued to stay on Earth, he had limited time as well. "Although…the clock ticks for me now… Sora, I don't want you to feel bad for me. My new life began with you after all, when you had sympathy for me amongst the crowd. You saw me. You believed in me. That sedates me more than you can know."

Sora stared, bewildered. "Uh… Er, wow…" Embarrassment was written plainly on his face.

Riku chuckled, and glanced outside. _Up there is a place I'll never reach again. I see it all the time with its beauty, but here…I've found something even more wonderful. My own Paradise-on-Earth_. The Fallen lost himself in a sort of rapture, not realizing how immersed he allowed himself to be in an emotion. _My clock is finally ticking…my appearance and self are changing…and the emotions I feel tell me to do things that I can't determine are either right or wrong… Is this what it feels like to be Human? I can't tell what I'm becoming anymore - Human? Wanderer? Demon_?

Aqua eyes found summer-blue ones. Sora looked like he had been thinking as well, but the train of thought ceased as soon as Riku looked at him. He blinked, eyes darting nervously. "Something wrong, Riku?"

Wordlessly, swiftly, the Fallen went up to the teen. He got too close; he may have scared Sora unintentionally, because the brunet backed up a bit. Riku tried not to let that daunt him. He reached his hands out, fingertips brushing past warm cheeks until he was cupping Sora's face with both hands. He never tore his gaze away. He was treading a tightrope of judgment right now, and if he fell, reason would catch up with him.

"Riku, is something wrong? Wha-what are you doing?" Sora's voice was wavering. The brunet moved his face out of reach. "H-hey, I love you and all, Ri, but you shouldn't do stuff like that. It gives off weird signals here among humans."

"…"

"A-anyway, I think I'll take a shower. I'm all sweaty from being outside all day." Sora grabbed a random pair of boxers and T-shirt from his drawer and left the room.

Riku was rooted to the spot the brunet had left him in. His hands were at his sides and his eyes hovering over at the open door on the other side of the room. He heard a door close in the distance, then the rushing water sounds of the shower. The Fallen reproached himself. _You're letting this go on too far_, he thought. _You're letting everything spiral out of control_.

His fingers brushed the top of his head, where a tiny warm light was all that was left of his halo. And it wouldn't be long until it finally snuffed out. _It all comes down to that. Kariya says it's when I'll be seen by Humans. What will happen then? And to lose my wings… _

_And then there's the question of whether or not it's really with Sora that I'll retain my sanity. _The Fallen remembered his self-made promise to the brunet. Yes, that's right. He promised he'd be here for him and never let him down. He couldn't forget that.

_If I don't belong with Sora, then I really will have _no _purpose in living_.

* * *

Riku long since figured out that even though night existed as a time of rest, this was not the case for most mortals. Actually, there seemed to be more life during the after hours than when the sun was up. The Fallen couldn't especially complain because his fondness for the dark continued to grow. He curled his now solid shadow wings around himself and gazed up at the girl singing on a small stage. Above it hung a banner that read, "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY KAIRI AND NAMINE!"

The park was more crowded than usual, and composed of mainly teenagers dancing to a local band. Sora had explained earlier that it was a college boy named Vincent Valentine's band. About a year ago, he asked his little sister, Xion, to become the singer for it, and the turn-out was great.

Riku sat on the edge of the stage, going from staring at the crowd to being mesmerized by the performers next to him. It was amazing what Humans could create sometimes. And this 'music' was something he was really starting to like. Drum beats vibrated heavily in his chest like a second heart as guitar riffs sent chills under his skin. Xion twirled around and around, wireless microphone in hand as her pink lips kissed it when she sang.

"_Today I'm gonna fly _

"_There's nothing that can keep me on the ground_

"_Touch the sky…_

"_I'm free in-side_!"

"Is it that amazing?" shouted a voice next to him.

Riku looked down at the mass of brown spikes and grinned. "I only knew of the music you played on those compact disks," the Fallen explained, not needing to amplify his voice to be heard. "I've never seen a live performance. It's awesome!"

Sora laughed. "Nice wording there. We'll make a decent teen out of you yet," he teased, crossing his arms behind his head.

The silveret's smile didn't wane. "You talk madness," he chastised, shaking his head.

A girl suddenly approached the pair. She was wearing white tank top decorated with pink flowers and a flowing soft-pink skirt that was just above her knees. White bangles took up the space of her wrists and the pink ribbons of her sandals were tied around her shins.

Sora's face lit up more - Riku's countenance became annoyed. "Kairi," he greeted, opening his arms in a hug. His friend fell into his arms with a unbridled grin. "Happy birthday!"

She giggled, pressing herself to him just a moment longer before pulling away. "I've finally caught up to you!" she declared, referring to their ages.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Sure, but you're still the baby out of our friends," he teased. "You and Naminé both!"

"Well at least I share this day with her. What're the chances you befriend someone with the same birthday as you?" she asked, laughing. "We were only minutes apart!"

Riku shifted in his seat, trying to focus his attention to the music, hoping the roaring notes would drown out this sickly-sweet babble. The band had started a new number, but unfortunately it was softer than their last tune. Xion swayed her hips slowly, eyes closed as she murmured the lyrics.

"_How can time still drain_

"_Every little beat of my heart?_

"_In my time of need,_

"_I want to destroy anything you are_…"

Riku wasn't entirely sure when it was he began to show a dislike for Kairi. She was a sweet girl and not flirty or trashy like most girls her age. She was smart (he witnessed her tutoring Sora often), and could make everyone laugh. She was _perfect_. As the band continued their song, Riku could still hear everything Kairi and Sora were talking about.

"Speaking of which," began Kairi, "have you seen Naminé? I want to take some pictures with her but I haven't been able to catch her yet."

"I've only talked to Demyx since I've been here, but I'll tell you if she pops up."

A giggle on Kairi's part. "Well, thanks. Say, I'm going to check up on just a few more things, but…maybe afterwards you want to dance for awhile?"

Riku widened his eyes. He _really _wished he hadn't heard that - mostly because he knew how Sora would respond. He looked over at the pair and at the brunet's awkward laugh. "S-sure. I…I'll see you then," he said, tugging one of his spikes idly. They waved goodbye, and Riku couldn't help but think that the air was more breathable without her there.

"_What have you ever denied?_

"_Because you're just the one that had it all_

"_While I'm just the dice in your hands_

"_And no, it's no ea-sy-y-y…"_

Sora turned and grinned sheepishly up at the Fallen. "Don't tell me you just watched the whole time."

"You know the answer to that," Riku grumbled, trying not to sound harsh. "But you still played along with her advances?"

The brunet blinked, surprised at the Fallen's outburst. "What are you talking about? We were just talking," he insisted, crossing his arms. "You're the one who keeps on thinking that we're going out. Kairi's really nice and all, but I think she could do better than me."

Riku's expression softened. While he couldn't deny Sora could be a bit clueless sometimes, he wasn't bottom shelf, either. Anyone would be lucky to have the brunet as a partner. The silveret's thoughts drifted to the night he first met Sora. He had been a boy who made the pain dwindle, who brought a small amount of light_. No one is as special as him_.

"_Grief is the light_

"_I can't deny I'm afraid of you_

"_Grief is the light_

"_I'm not afraid to deny…"_

Even now…Riku felt that Sora still possessed that attractive quality about him - a boy that radiated that soft, warm light.

"See, I _told _you that you'd eventually want some clothes," murmured a chillingly familiar voice beside him. Riku's spine erected and he looked up to meet bright amber eyes. Finger ran gingerly through his feathers. "You've changed. But I must admit, you're much better in black. It brings out your lovely pallor."

The Fallen stared at the demon standing on the stage. Xion sang and the band played on as if nothing was happening. "How did you find me?" Riku hissed through clenched teeth. He tried to keep his actions subtle, not wanting to alert Sora.

The orange-haired demon chuckled. "All we had to do was find the oddball of the bunch." He pointed at random mortals. "'_Bare, bare, wings_.' Haven't you ever played that game?"

Riku's eyes scanned the crowd. "Uzuki is here, too, then?" he asked slowly.

"_Other _side, sweetie," came the poisoned-honey reply. White boots pounded the grass as Uzuki came up beside Sora. Riku wondered if he should panic. He hopped down from the stage and stood protectively near the brunet.

Sora looked at the Fallen questioningly. "Is everything alright, Ri?" he asked. He frowned when he noticed the silveret's expression. His hand hovered near his shoulder, wanting to reach out. It didn't look like he could see either of the demons.

_That's good, then_. Riku nodded, still distracted. "Sora, stay here, alright? I'm going to step out for bit."

The brunet stared in bewilderment. "Um…fine, I'll stay. But it something up?"

"Later," Riku promised, walking away from Sora and the throng of teenagers. He knew Kariya and Uzuki would follow. They reached the outskirts of the park, music still radiating to where they stood clearly. He turned swiftly and asked, "Now tell me, what do you want this time?"

"How _rude_," tsked Uzuki, flipping her pink bangs.

"Yes, where's the love?" Kariya asked, wrapping an arm around Riku's shoulders. "You're among friends, Pretty Boy. After all the reason you couldn't sense us is because your aura is almost identical to ours now."

_Me? Like_ them? "I haven't joined demons," Riku reasoned. "And I never will."

"So now you're reduced to being the plaything of some _Human_?" Uzuki spat, her lips twisted in disgust. Catching Riku's stunned look, she scoffed. "Oh, don't play _dumb_ with us. As if we couldn't notice that boy talking to you. Though I have to say, I wonder how you're visible to him."

"He's the only one that can see me, don't ask me how," the Fallen explained in a murmur. "I've stayed with him for awhile now."

"Like a guardian angel? How touching," Kariya remarked. In his hand was an ever-present lollipop. He pressed it against his lips as he spoke. "You haven't gotten any wiser since our last visit?"

Riku was surprised to find the sentence more of a question than a statement. The conversation was getting off-track, though. He decided to set it straight again. "So are you here to try and convert me to a demon once more?" He tensed, eyeing each of the demons warily.

"Are you _kidding_? We wouldn't dirty our hands with the likes of _you_ anymore," Uzuki sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're way too far gone, I'm afraid," Kariya added, a lazy smile on his face. "It's a shame, Pretty Boy; you would've been a nice addition. Instead," he glanced behind them, "you party with mortals."

"Too far gone?" He knew his wings were black now, and his halo was close to nothing now. He hated to admit it, but his heart was pounding. It thudded in his ears like the drum beats in the distance.

Kariya came up and extended a hand to brush against the Fallen's wings. He plucked a single feather out, making Riku wince at the unexpected action. The orange-haired demon smirked, holding out the feather for the three of them to stare at. In less than a second, it disintegrated and fell to the ground like ash. Riku's aqua eyes widened in horror.

"Be mindful," began Kariya solemnly, "that this is no demon trick. This is the product of your decision to a walk a road not mapped out. The only thing for certain now is your death."

Riku reached his hand back, feeling over his wings tentatively, like they too would dissolve at the slightest touch. "You can't be serious."

"As much as I _enjoy_ messing with your kind, that'd be cruel, even for _us_, to jerk _you_ around like that," Uzuki said, setting her pink-glossed lips in a thin line. She scoffed, placing a hand on her forehead. "You're just way too _sad_ – like kicking a puppy that's already down. Actually, that thought _amuses_ me…"

Riku verbally lashed out at her. _"Just shut up_! What do you know! You took the easy way out and became demons of your own accord!" he shouted, unintentionally backing away from the duo.

Uzuki contorted her face in rage. "Well, I think it's okay to have no sympathy for a stupid _punk_!" She pointed at him accusingly. "Don't take your baggage out on _us_. Believe it or not, _little snot_, we _tried_ to help you." She waved him off, face red in anger. "Why don't you just play house with that _boy_ and pretend everything is still hunky dory!"

The Fallen froze. "I don't pretend," he defended. "Everything I have with him is real! He isn't just some relief; someone to just pass the prelude of my death with!" He slowly let the hand on his wings down, letting it fall limply to his side. "He…he has become someone important to me! More important than anything…I've ever known… And now I'm as good as a Wanderer… And you…you have no idea what it's like to know you're about to lose something so precious to you!"

He glanced up, catching Uzuki and Kariya's wide eyes. The demon seemed more impressed than surprised, though. "Pret-ty Boy," he lilted, a smug smile playing on his lips.

His partner gazed at the Fallen in revulsion. "I can't _believe_ this! _What_ in the name of Lucifer is making you _cling_ to light so much!" she screamed, raking her fingers through her hair. "Don't you realize how _pointless_ that is! Fallen _can't_ become attached to someone! Everything that little worm is to you is a **ruse**, a **sham**, an illusion you made up!"

"No - what _you're_ saying is the illusion!" Riku interrupted. He paused for a moment, glad when Uzuki decided to finally shut up. He glared at her beneath his silvery bangs. "I doubt you know much of anything with that thought-process. Let me tell you something interesting. Nothing in life is just black and white. Even with oppositions like Heaven and Hell."

"Um…_what_?" Uzuki hissed. She turned to her partner. "That's not _true_, is it?"

"Why not let Pretty Boy tell us?" Kariya said, his attention directed only to the silveret. "Please, your theory, little Fallen."

"You said I can't possibly feel any sort of affection for him," Riku said quietly. He looked off towards the crowd of teenagers in the distance. "If that's so, then I must be an anomaly among my kind. Humans have this ideology that Angels are the icon of light and hope; that they are always spreading happiness and well-being. But…they get angry, too." He recalled the events of his betrayal, remembered the reflection of emotion in Roxas' eyes. "They get scared and even sad. Some," he chuckled darkly, "get violent.

"And demons," he glanced at the two before him, "are not purely evil. Lucifer himself…I do not consider to be the pitch manifestation of darkness. After all, he was an Angel, too, once. Demons can laugh without malice. Angels can turn on you just as a mortal can. And Fallen…," he thought of Sora smiling with Kairi, jealousy burning his heart, "Fallen can love."

When she realized he finished, Uzuki rounded on him once more, sputtering. "W-well…that's just…the _biggest_ load of-"

"Uzuki." Kariya gave the demoness a pointed look. "Calm yourself. It's not as if his lies affect you." He sighed, sounding incredibly bored. "And as much as I love this get-together, I'm afraid we must be moving on. We've a mission, you know, Uzuki. Conversing with Pretty Boy wasn't in our plans."

The pink-haired demoness glanced at the Fallen with icy eyes. "Why is it that seeing you _irritates_ me? I say, the sooner you become a Wanderer and _die_, the _better_ my world will be." She huffed and grabbed her partner's arm. "Come on, you're not going to _linger_ around like you did last time. The mere _sight_ of this punk turns my stomach…"

Kariya shrugged, not minding being dragged by Uzuki. "Alright, Little Miss, I'm moving, I'm moving…" Before they could fully disappear in the darkness, the demon turned, his eyes like flame in the shadows, and he smiled. It wasn't sympathetic, it wasn't even sardonic, but it was a soft smile. Riku wondered what it meant.

When they were no longer visible to him, the Fallen decided it was time to head back to the birthday party. He didn't want to get Sora worried, especially since he left on a rather distant note. He ran a hand through his hair, walking towards the crowd. _I wonder what I should say though when he asks me what happened_… Riku didn't like keeping anything from Sora, but he couldn't help but avoid the questions directed at his situation – he never provided an answer to why his wings grew black or why his halo became dimmer.

_I'm just worried what he'll think_.

When he was finally among the teenagers, Vincent's band had started up a more up-beat song with heavy guitar riffs. The dark-haired man growled into his microphone,

"_I cannot tell you, you're falling apart!_

"_Open your eyes if want to survive_

"_I want to tell you your love is a lie_

"_But I won't tell you, I won't tell you_!"

Riku looked left and right for his brunet. _Where did he go_? He turned around once, and there he was, back turned to him. A relieved smile slid on the Fallen's face. He reached out to him, but realized Sora's attention was on the girl before him. It was Kairi again. Riku withdrew his hand. _Maybe I should just go back to the stage and wait until they're done talking. They _were_ going to dance later_…

"_I've been burned so bad, but I still play with fire_

"_Sometimes naked truth is what I don't believe in…"_

Ignoring the cold envy in his heart, the Fallen backed away, but not before he saw Sora lean in and kiss Kairi's pink cheek. His eyes grew wide, a hot blush of surprise heating his cheeks. The brunet pulled back, and Riku was close enough that he could hear him say, "Kairi, you're so pretty."

"_I cannot tell you, you're falling apart!_

"_Open your eyes if you want to survive_

"_I want to tell you your love is a lie_

"_But I won't tell you, I won't tell you_!"

The teen girl glanced at her friend, blue eyes wide. "Sora…"

"_I cannot get so deep into this now_," Vincent warned. "_I can't admit that I know what I know_…"

The band's playing and music fell onto deaf ears. It was as if time only continued normally for him, Sora, and Kairi. Everything else slowed, pulsed loudly like a heartbeat. _So…ra_…? And Riku hated it. He willed himself to turn away and get away from both of them. He knew he shouldn't overreact, knew he shouldn't turn tail like a coward, but something deep inside him told him to getaway - because here, there was only pain.

He was at the brunet's house before he came to his senses again. The window was unlocked as usual, and the Fallen slowly stepped into the room. Music still sounded in his ears as if he hadn't left. The room smelled a lot like Sora. It felt like Sora. _What're you thinking_? The carpet felt surreal against his bare feet and he walked out the room and into the hallway, No one else was there, not tonight.

The bathroom he went in was dark, and reluctantly, he flipped up the switch. Singing echoed in his memory.

_("I want to tell you your love is a lie_…")

Riku looked at the mirror and front of him, pausing. And when he looked at himself, he was almost appalled at the man reflected. _Getting so worked up… Acting on impulse. Nothing even happened. It's not like it concerns you, anyway_…

("_It's hard to hear through the static again_…")

He reached behind his back and tugged off one of his crow-like feathers. It was surprisingly easy to tug it off. Riku looked at it, thumbing it softly. It was coarse and stiff. In a blink, it turned to black dust.

"And Fallen can love," he whispered. His voice sounded like a flame that had gone out - all smoke and ash, like he hadn't used it in awhile. Aqua eyes darted back to the mirror in front of him. Riku plucked out another feather. It, too, became ebony sand. "Look at this…I'm literally falling apart…"

He put his hand down, and slowly curled his fingers into fists when he remembered what he told Kairi. It was the same thing he told the Fallen once.

"_Riku, you're pretty_…"

He reached out and touched the cold glass, touched his reflected face and hair. He was taken back to the day he Fell. It hurt so much then. His home and place was taken from him with no warning. Now his wings were falling apart, and his halo might as well be considered nonexistent.

_Does becoming a Wanderer mean I doubt my worth? Is this the first sign of insanity_?

This time, though, Riku when he'd lose everything.

Fallen could love.

And, they could get heartbroken.

* * *

Riku looked wearily at the homeless man next to him. The silveret's back was pressed against the brick wall that made up a building. It felt hard, cold, and gritty. It was an odd sensation. Riku never fully leaned against something with his back before - his wings usually got in the way of that.

"You gonna continue staring at me, sonny?" the man drawled in a thick accent.

"I'm sorry," Riku replied quietly, slowly turning back to looking aimlessly at the road. Cars drove by, buzzing like empty noise. People walked down the sidewalk. Whenever they did decide to glance his way, their expressions were distant, and their eyes would immediately look elsewhere. If you don't see them, it's like they don't exist.

His legs where folded and his thighs pressing lightly against his chest. It had been five weeks since he ran away. After being nearly inseparable from Sora for ten years, he hadn't seen the brunet's face in over a month.

He had been tempted to go back. _After all_, _I made a promise to myself for him_, he thought, closing his eyes. _I promised that I'd be there to make him stronger. I believed that, among everyone else in the crowd, I could always be there for him_. His pale fingers inched up his left shoulder, brushing over his shoulder blade. He felt the bone and skin, but nothing more. A well of despair filled his chest. Gone.

_But he has Kairi now_, he continued, trying to get back on track. _I've always seen it - his attraction towards her. And there is no mistaking the affection in her eyes, either. He has her. Since I'm not there, she can be his source of strength_. Riku gripped his shoulder blade, digging his short nails into his skin.

"It takes awhile ter get used ter the sensation, huh?"

Riku blinked, before realizing the homeless man was speaking to him. "Excuse me?" he asked slowly, confused.

The man gave a pointed look at Riku's back. His eyes were an icy blue, and even under his thick gray brows, there was something otherworldly about them. "Yer wings," he explained. He chuckled, exposing his rotten black teeth. "Lost me own fifty o' so years ago."

Riku's breath hitched. "You…were one before?" With his grimy, ratted clothes and long, tangled hair, it had been impossible to tell. But he knew that the silveret once had been an Angel. He could tell with just a look.

"Oh, I was, once upon a time." There was a hint of distant sadness in his voice. "Tha' was…befur I Fell. 'Course, yew'd know all 'bout _that_, sonny."

"Riku," the silveret supplied.

The man nodded. "Aye. Othello," he returned with another soft grin. And with that, his attention was drawn to elsewhere.

Riku studied Othello. It was surreal to be around another Wanderer. Actually, he never actually saw one before. Uzuki and Kariya left the big impression that Wanderers never lived this long. _Does it mean they were wrong? Or that they lied_?

His eyes traveled back to the people walking up and down the street. How ironic that now that he could be seen by any Human, they refused to acknowledge his existence. Riku curled further within himself. He didn't actually mind at all that no one would look at him as if they wanted to see him. For years, only Sora wished to be around him. Even now, Riku believed that was all he needed.

Thunder growled in the distance. It had already been cloudy, but now the sky was painted an even deeper gray. The damp, clean scent of rain was palpable in the air. Some Humans had already come prepared, opening up umbrellas they had brought.

Othello looked up at the sky and rose. "Well, I don't know 'bout you, sonny, but I'm gonna git outta this here rain." His clear-water eyes glanced down at the silveret. "Yew thinkin' o' takin' cover? Be a shame ter get wet."

"A little rain never killed anyone," Riku murmured.

Othello nodded. "Suit yerself. But yew take care o' yerself, sonny."

"Wait!" Riku paused as the old man slowly turned around. Licking his lips, he said, "There's something I want to know. Just…one thing." He wiped the bangs from his eyes and looked up at his elder. "I was told Wanderers couldn't live so long because they were too insane to have the will to go on. Is that really fact?" He glanced at Othello's well-aged appearance before locking eyes with him again. "It seems like you've lived long, even though your former self is completely gone."

Othello smiled again, lips closed. "Oh yes, sonny, it is indeed fact. 'Twas a year afta' I Fell tha' I met 'er. Seventeen years she'd been, yet she saw me plain as day!" He looked Riku steadily in the eyes, a subtle plea for understanding. "I'm not sure if yew've eva been in love, sonny, but when I met 'er, I fell hard – harder than when I Fell from Heaven. But when I realized she were feelin' te same fer me, I couldn't stay. It seemed wrong. So I left." He shook his head, causing tresses of grey to fall over his shoulder. "And I can't convey jus' how much I regret it."

"I don't understand," Riku admitted. Thunder cackled in the background at his ignorance.

"Don't'cha, sonny?" Othello offered a sad sort of smile. He shoved his dirty hands into his pockets and said, "I still think o' 'er, yew know – every day, drownin' in me guilt. Regrettin' the past when yew do nothin' 'bout it – ain't that insanity?"

Riku thought about what he should say, but Othello didn't stay a second more. Droplets of rain crashed onto his pale skin. Brief flashes of lightening ran behind the thick clouds. People walked faster, as did the rain. Riku wordlessly got up and stepped down the street, more confused than ever. He barely felt the cold shower running down his form and dampening his hair as he continued walking. His eyes were focused on the rain-soaked cement under him.

_Aimlessly wandering on a rainy day… Seems familiar_… He sharply turned one street corner, suddenly full of purpose. Eyes briefly followed him, wondering where a half-naked boy with silver hair could be going. When he finally lifted his head, he was in the park. Somewhere a few yards from him, he spotted a large gazebo. Softly, slowly, he made his way into it.

Everywhere…all he heard was rain. Everywhere…all he could see was rain. He sank onto the cold wooden floor, feeling droplets chase down his face and bare skin like tears. He stared down at his feet. _If one were to cry in the rain, would anyone notice_?

_Splish, splash_… Crash of water. Small cry of wind. Riku shivered. He was cold. He was hoping he wouldn't be caught in the rain again.

There was the sound of boots clacking against the wooden floor of the gazebo, almost drowned out by the weather outside. The person moved closer until Riku could see wet black boots and blue jeans. They stopped. Riku stared, stilling. No words or noises left either of their lips. The person squatted down. A blue raincoat. Just like last time.

"I wonder if this is supposed to be funny," the silveret said out loud, emitting a dark chuckle. His eyes danced upward, revealing legs, torso, arms and face. Brown hair covered by a hood. Blue eyes dark like an ocean abyss. "Almost like déjà vu."

Sora stared at the silveret wordlessly. He looked like he was dead man walking. Rain that had gathered on his face slowly slid down his neck. Then, finally, his full lips parted to speak. "Why did you go?" were his words. His voice was firm and angry. Seconds passed. Sora scowled at Riku's silence. "You said you'd be gone for just a minute," he said, his expression terribly heartbroken. "But you never came back!"

"I didn't _want_ to go back," the silveret muttered. His heart skipped a beat in panic when he realized what he said. By the time he saw actual tears fall from Sora's wide eyes, he was already fumbling for an apology. "No, no, wait, that's not-" He watched as Sora immediately shot up and pulled the hood further over his head.

"Whatever, I knew it!" he cried, heading back for outside.

Riku got up and followed him. Already, the pain and shock on Sora's face was engraved into his mind and heart. He needed to fix that. If Sora left, this would be his last memory of him. Sora was stepping down the stairs leading to the gazebo when Riku caught up, grabbing his wrist tightly. The brunet almost stumbled at the sudden hold back, but he quickly turned to face his captor.

"Let go, Riku. You want to be left alone, don't you?" he yelled, tugging his arm.

Riku's eyes followed to Sora's face. He couldn't distinguish the tears from the rain, but he knew by the cracking sound of Sora's voice that they were there. "Now just-! Just hold on a minute!" he pleaded, trying to keep the brunet in place. He reached out to grab Sora's other wrist. The silveret looked down at his catch with firm eyes, aqua eyes ablaze like fire.

"Calm down, alright? What I said – I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed, voice carrying above the crashing of rain.

Sora glared, expression nothing short of disbelief. "Then why did you say you didn't want to go back?" he demanded. His hood had partially fallen down, exposing his brown hair. "You told me before that it wasn't like I was imprisoning you? Yet you seemed really eager to go away. You shouldn't have-!" His sentence stopped short, his eyes growing wide.

Confusion entered Riku's mind as Sora's muscles relaxed a bit. He frowned, asking slowly, "Wh-what is it?"

The teen's eyes were somewhere beyond Riku's shoulder. "Y-your wings…" he whispered. A sad, guilty expression flooded his face. Riku decided it was better than how Sora was before.

H suggested softly, "Come back to the gazebo with me?" He slowly released Sora's wrists and made his way back inside, gauging the brunet's reaction.

Sora sat down on one of the benches inside the gazebo and stared at Riku intently. His wet hair was more unkempt than ever and the spikes were weighed down by the precipitation. "How long have you been like this?" he asked slowly. "Wingless, I mean." His brows furrowed in deep worry. "Did it hurt or anything?"

Riku was taken aback by the sudden concern, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "No, no it didn't," he reassured strongly. Then he added softly, "Well, not physically…"

The brunet reached out a hand. "Can I see?"

Riku blinked in surprise, but did as he was told, not wanting to deny his precious Sora anything. He turned around and pulled his hair back. He almost jumped at the small twin pools of heat that suddenly brushed against his shoulder blades. With an excited jolt down his spine, he realized it was Sora's hands. Even though they were clearly soaked, they still felt welcomingly warm. _Still… Everything…every sensation…is just like that day_… Riku allowed himself to close his eyes as fingers traced over his bones, searching for some small trace of the wings.

With a sad thought, Riku knew: _You'll not find any_. _Your memory and my own are the only remains of them. _The hands went lower. Riku opened his eyes in shock, arching his back in just the slightest way as Sora traversed to his sides, thumbs stroking down his spine. He wanted to ask what he was doing, if anything to be certain that the brunet was doing this intentionally. Palms slid further and further south. Liquid fire sensations ran through his veins, heating up his body.

Sora's voice was serious again when he spoke. "What…exactly made you not come back?" he asked, tearing his hands away quickly. Just like that, whatever spell had been forming was negated and disappeared.

Riku flipped his hair back behind him, looking over his shoulder at the teen. "It…was you. And Kairi. Not…generally," he amended, searching for the right words. He was grateful for Sora's patience. "It was…the _relationship _you two shared. When I saw you two together, you seemed connected in such a strong way. It seemed like a bond that I would never be able to replicate between me and you."

"Jealousy?" the brunet supplied dubiously.

"Yes," Riku replied. He set his lips in a thin line. "I was…jealous of her. I envied her. She could posses you in ways I could not. I almost hated her." He shook his head. "I couldn't let that happen. I left before I did something I would regret. As it turns out, my leaving…" He thought briefly of Othello. "My leaving was my biggest regret."

Sora looked up at the silveret, an unreadable expression on his countenance. Then, in the smallest of voices, he asked, "Riku…don't…don't hate me or get disgusted when I suggest this, but…" His sapphire eyes locked onto pools of aqua. "Do you _like _me?"

Riku searched the brunet's face. He searched for some small hint of what answer Sora wanted to hear. Finding none, he nodded. His heart pounded in his ears. He was suddenly dragged back to that day when they first met once more. The soothing relief…the light of Heaven resonating within one ordinary boy. His eyes swept over those wide, child-like eyes, that rain-drenched form, those wet lips…

"I love you," he responded, as if there had been no questions asked. It was if the only context to this declaration were the emotions swirling inside his heart. He dared to step forward, ears ready to hear the rejection. Before Sora could though, he leaned onto the brunet's form, putting his hands on his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side – as he observed from Humans – and pressed his lips onto Sora's.

He was surprised how responsive Sora got, and very quickly. The brunet gasped in his throat, surprised, but his hand slid up Riku's shoulder and behind his head. His fingers lightly gripped Riku's hair. The silveret almost smiled. Yes, Sora was…so soft. So wet and soft… A desire he didn't know he possessed uncoiled in his chest, forcing him to press harder. Something hot and wet glided across his lips and with a start he realized it was Sora's tongue. He eagerly accepted it into his mouth, being controlled by impulse alone.

Humans had the misconception that homosexuality was a huge no-no. And even though it was frowned upon to sleep with the same gender, since coming down to Earth, Riku realized that same-sex relationships weren't all that uncommon. _But…just when did my affection towards him become_ this _sort of affection…?_

Sora's breath became audible as their tongues danced together, and Riku wanted to hear more of it. He breathed through his nose, not wanting to part from Sora's lips for a second. But after a few more softer kisses, the brunet was the one to pull away. Riku gazed down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, bringing a hand up to wipe away damp bangs from Sora's face.

The teen's face was a dark red that was a sharp contrast to his blue raincoat. "Oh man…I must be dreaming," he said quietly. He ruffled the silveret's hair, searching his face. "I just gotta be."

The incredulity was priceless, making Riku smirk. "Well, it _is _raining…"

Sora made a noise that was something like a high-pitched groan. He bit his lip. "I can't believe you left because you were jealous. I told you before, Ri, Kairi's nothing more than a friend to me."

The notion that Sora could be lying to him made Riku's stomach churn unpleasantly. He had the feel of Sora's skin under his touch keep him from losing it. "I saw you kiss her, though. At her birthday party, you kissed her cheek and told her she was pretty," he reminded, tracing the brunet's jaw line. "I…thought that was when you realized you had feelings for her."

"You mean you saw that?" Sora asked in disbelief. He pulled away from Riku's touch, an abashed expression on his face. "I did that because I thought there was no way you could like me back. The one I had feelings for was _you_. But because I couldn't be with you, I decided…I had to wake up and be more rational." Sora turned to look at the downpour outside. "I knew Kairi liked me. So on that day, I decided I'd return her feelings."

Riku looked at the teen sternly. "That's a cruel thing to do, Sora," he murmured, frowning.

"I know it is, but…I was hoping maybe that I'd eventually fall in love with her, you know?" Sora sighed, shaking his head. "You didn't see the whole thing, did you? After I kissed her, she looked at me strangely. At first I thought it was because she was embarrassed or something, but she was…sort of sad. She said the same thing you just did - that I was being mean, trying to get with her when I was into someone else. She said she would rather I say I just don't like her that way.

"So after that, I thought about what to do. I told her about you, but not that you are - uh, were - an angel or anything," he reassured. He looked back up at the silveret, who was still leaning over him. "She suggested I just…let it out, like she did. She said I'd never know until I tried. But when I tried to look for you, you were gone. You weren't anywhere, and I thought…I'd never find you…"

Riku watched as Sora's eyes began to fill with tears once more. One slid down his cheek, quickly followed by another. "But I'm so happy I found you. I'm happy you kissed me and said you loved me…" His voice cracked, his own personal rain falling down his red cheeks. Riku couldn't resist the sight. He took the brunet in his arms, happiness unlike any he ever felt bursting his heart. Sora cried against his shoulder, his arms wrapping around the silveret's naked chest. Riku smiled, holding his precious Sora tighter. _Don't let go ever again - what the hell were you thinking, leaving him_?

They broke away only a little, and Riku tilted his face back down to Sora's, allowing their mouths to meet once more. He moved his lips sensually against the brunet's, tucking stray strands of brown hair behind his ear. His new aim was for Sora to make those same delicious noises from before. The silveret opened his mouth slowly, letting his tongue slip out for just a moment before returning to regular kissing. Sora would sometimes open his mouth, begging for entrance into Riku's, but the ex-Angel wasn't going to give in. Sora whimpered in displeasure, holding Riku's face in his hands.

The silveret chuckled deep in his throat, parting his lips to have his tongue mingle with Sora's. The result was automatic, the small moan of gratification the brunet emitted going straight to Riku's groin. The feeling was foreign to him, but all he knew was that he felt restrained, and Sora was the key to releasing it.

"Hhh…haa…" Sora pulled away, a string of saliva falling to his chin. "Riku…"

"Don't stop," he whispered in response. He shifted his kisses to the teen's jaw. He needed to see more of Sora. He need to explore that lean, tan body_… Is this what it's like to be hot and bothered_? Riku's musing was rhetoric and honestly, he didn't quite care for an answer at the moment. His jeans began to feel uncomfortably tight as hot blood rushed to his cock. He flushed despite himself. What would it be like to be touched there…?

"Wa-_wait_," rasped Sora, his voice slightly higher as Riku's hands moved over his chest, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over it. Riku looked up at him, the brunet's eyes betrayed everything he felt. There was undeniable desire, but there was underlying uncertainty. "Y-you're…getting kind of touchy-feely here…"

Riku didn't remove his hands as he asked, "I'm sorry. I should've asked how much I can do." He glanced down sheepishly. "Actually, I don't even know how two males go about this. I'm mostly acting on impulse."

Sora looked at him in bewilderment. "Wait…you're saying you don't know how guys have sex?"

The silveret narrowed his eyes, always the defensive type. "It's not something discussed a lot."

"Ah! N-no, that's cool! That's fine! I-I just…" Sora's face rekindled its red color as he stuttered, "J-just how f-far do you want this to go?"

"We're in public and it's raining…," Riku pointed out, a little more than annoyed by those facts, because it meant he'd probably have to hold off on his lust at the moment. "But only if it's alright with you do I want to go all the way. However far we can go with this." He leaned in to kiss Sora's neck.

The brunet froze at the contact. His eyes went over to the rain outside. It was pouring so much that almost nothing could be seen through the sheets of downpour. "Um…it's alright with me. It's fine."

Riku blinked in surprise. "Are you sure, Sora?"

"It's only summer rain, nothing to sneeze at. And we're covered and _technically _no one can see us." Sora said all this in a rush, averting his eyes.

The silveret smiled, kissing Sora's cheek. "Then you'll have to tell me what to do, alright?" He pulled back as Sora nodded.

"F-fine, I will." He scoffed. "Jeez, this makes me such a pervert… Let's move to the floor. And, um…y-you can just keep doing what feels right."

The sentence had Riku smiling as they settled onto the floor. "Alright, then." Before Sora could compose himself, he crushed his lips, causing the brunet to let out a surprised noise. It didn't take long for Sora to respond this time and as he was occupied with the kiss, Riku's hands once again wandered over to the teen's chest. One thing he _did _know was that they would have be unclothed for them to get anywhere. His fingers worked on zipping Sora's jacket, tugging the zipper down until it came undone at the bottom. Sora took care of the rest, shedding the sleeves off his arms and tossing the clothing elsewhere, leaving him in a red shirt.

Riku laughed. "Would it kill you to show up already half-done like me?" he asked, not being able to resist cracking the joke.

"Shut up and keep kissing me," Sora rebuked breathlessly, capturing Riku's lips. The silveret widened his eyes at the sudden burst of boldness, but he wasn't going to complain. As he ran his tongue over Sora's soft lips, his hands went under the brunet's shirt, roaming the warm skin underneath. Sora's muscles twitched under his touch. "Your hands are cold!"

"If your skin warms them, it won't be a problem," Riku reassured. His mouth moved away from Sora's. "Do you mind taking off your shirt so we can be even?"

"Nnn…fine!"

Riku watched, deeply engrossed as Sora unclothed himself. His previously idle cock stirred again, and he squirmed a little as Sora's naked skin was exposed. The brunet looked over at his companion, obviously noticing Riku's behavior. "Something wrong? Ah! Don't keep staring!"

But the thing was, he couldn't stop. Of course, he had seen the brunet half-naked before, but now he was revealing it just for him. Riku stopped himself from licking his lips and instead softly kissed Sora's collarbone. Sora gasped, his hands curling to fists when the silveret began to suck his flesh softly. He went further until he was at Sora's now hardened nipples. He ran his tongue over it without much of a second thought.

What he hadn't expected was the brunet's strong response. "Oh!" he cried, arching his back. Riku saw it as a plea to continue, so he began lapping at the nipple, licking around it sensually. Sora groaned. "Y-you…_sure _you don't know how to do this?"

"You told me to act on instinct. My instinct says to touch and explore every inch of your body," Riku replied casually. With a free hand, he touched Sora's other nipple and rubbed it in circles with his thumb. The teen cried out again, a blush staining his cheeks and ears. "It says to find out what causes you to make those sounds. I like hearing them a lot." He began to then experimentally suck on the nipple and Sora gave a long moan in thanks. Riku smirked. "Yes, like that…"

Sora didn't stop his soft whimpers and groans of pleasure as Riku continued toying with his chest. Each and every noise heated the silveret's groin. Without realizing it, his other hand was on his inner thigh, stroking it softly. His breath became heated, and he slowly rocked his hips, wanting to be touched _there_. He wondered if Sora felt the same way. He removed his hand from his thigh, instead rubbing it in between Sora's spread legs. The brunet yelped in surprise, bucking into the silveret's touch.

"Haah!" he cried. Riku watched in fascination as Sora's eyes flew open, lovely lips parting. He pressed against Sora's clothed crotch. Yes, it certainly was _hot _there… He squeezed there softly, kneading it with his fingers so that he could feel the teen's cock under the clothes. His hand tingled at the feeling of it.

"R-Riku!" exclaimed the brunet, his tone breathy and desperate. The silveret decided that among all of Sora's noises, calling his name like that was unequally the most gratifying thing that could leave those lips. He wanted to hear more of it. As he serviced in between Sora's legs, his lips went back to the teen's neck to kiss his jugular while his other hand continued toying with those hardened nipples.

"G-god…Riku… Ah! Aaah!" Sora squirmed, rocking his hips from side to side. "W-wait…ah, Riku. N-no, I'm… Aaah!… _Riku_!" He tossed his head back, bucking his hips. Riku pulled back at the brunet's climatic shudder. After that, Sora opened his eyes, a harsh blush on his cheeks. "Oh…crap. I just…" He fell onto the ground, hands covering his face.

"Did I do something?"

"Too many somethings!" Sora hissed under his hands. "I just…I just frickin' _came _in my pants!"

"You came?" Riku asked, confused. That word wasn't familiar to his sexual vocabulary.

"Yes, came! It…it means…" Sora stopped, slowly sliding his hands away. Cheeks red, he murmured, "It means I climaxed."

It took Riku a moment, but he finally understood. A wicked smile came to his lips. "Oh, _really_?" His hands went over to the waistband of Sora's pants, where he toyed with the button. "Mind if I take a look?"

"What? No! D-don't be such a pervert about it!"

"You're going to have to get naked at some point. How else can we lay together?"

The brunet scowled. "Oh sure, but you understand _that _much about gay sex," he rebuked, rolling his eyes.

"What else do you do?" Riku asked, looking down at his soon-to-be-lover's lying form. "Whatever it is, I want to do it to you. I want you to experience nothing but utmost pleasure." He rubbed the spot below Sora's bellybutton slowly in demonstration.

Sora gaped blankly, eyes wide. "You…you can not _not _expect me to be affected by that…"

Riku smiled. "From the sound of teenagers nowadays, 'dirty-talk' seems to be a big part of your sex-lives."

"N-not really… Well, actually I wouldn't know, but I'm pretty sure it isn't. Wait!" He glared at the silveret, lightly tugging his hair. "You hear all that but you didn't know what 'came' meant?"

"It's not like they define everything they say," Riku defended. Scoffing, he said, "But we're getting off-track now. It's ruining the ambience." He went over so that he was hands-and-knees above the blushing brunet. "So, what more can I do for you?"

"Nnngh…" Sora looked away, but only for a moment. "There's…one thing. But _you _have to lay down for it." Riku did as he was told automatically, using his obedience to make up for his lack of gay-sexual knowledge.

"And…I'm taking these off because I'm doing anything else with frickin' _jizz _in my pants!" he grumbled, slowly shedding off his jeans, and along with them, his boxers and boots. Riku couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes away from the sight of small brown pubic hairs, half-erect dick spotted with still-wet semen, and smooth tan thighs. Sora quickly settled the clothes in a haphazard heap, quickly trying to cover himself up. He scowled lightly at the staring silveret. "Wh-what? Don't gawk, it's freaking me out."

"Sorry, it's just…you're very appealing without any clothes."

"Argh, I thought I told you to shut up!" he grumbled, blushing once more.

Riku smiled to himself, but remained silent. He watched as Sora came up to him, his blue eyes wide with interest. Tan hands started at the pale expanse of Riku's chest, slowly going down to the silveret's torso. His fingers pressed against and in between ab muscles and then stopping at the waistband of jeans.

"Still the same pants for six years," he pointed out with a chuckle. He tentatively undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Riku kept his eyes on those hands, wondering where they could possibly be going. His cock hardened in excitement. Sora tugged down the pants, glancing at Riku dubiously. "Just tell me if you don't like it."

The silveret frowned at the statement. Didn't like it? As in, Sora was going to do something for him? Before he could speculate further, his erection hit cool air and he shivered at the sensation. He propped himself up on his elbows, wondering what Sora would do when a hand wrapped around his base. He was driven speechless as the brunet bent down. Soft lips kissed the underside of Riku's pale cock, directly over his throbbing vein.

"Sora," he rasped, heat flooding down his body. "I-I thought _I _was supposed to touch you."

The teen laughed softly, using his tips of his fingers to explore the large length of Riku's member. "Sex isn't just about one person. You're supposed to feel good, too. Um… I've wanted…to do this to you for some time now, anyway," he admitted shyly, chancing a glance at the silveret. "I hope you don't mind." He opened his mouth and Riku only had a split second to prepare before the head of his dick was swallowed in wet heat.

His breath hitched, eyes falling closed as he entered Sora's mouth. That mouth… That _tongue _that rubbed against his tip and slit… Oh man, he loved Sora. He loved him so much. The brunet sucked softly, making audible slurping noises as he continued giving Riku head. He gradually took more of him in, sliding his mouth back and forth - "Oh Sora just like _that_." Riku slowly threaded his fingers into Sora's hair, still wet yet as silky as of it were dry.

"Sora…Sora…" He huffed, throwing his head back. He thighs quivered with the need to buck into that heat, for that gratifying warmth to engulf him completely.

"I have a favor to ask," the teen breathed, stroking Riku's cock slowly. His blue eyes flickered up, the irises darkened in lust. "I need you to prepare me. Coat your…fingers with saliva a-and…um…" His cheeks darkened. "I'll just show you after you're done with that."

Riku did as he was told, placing his first two fingers into his mouth and wetting them with his saliva. When he was done, Sora took his wrist and guided his hand over near the brunet's ass. His palm touched the smooth skin and his fingers were nudged in between the cheeks until his fingers brushed against a puckered entrance. He heard Sora mewl softly. "P-put them there, alright? You have t-to stretch me out so your, um, _thing _can fit in there in a minute."

Riku frowned. Were his fingers really supposed to go there? Nevertheless, the silveret nodded, slipping his wet fingers inside in one fluid motion just as the brunet's mouth closed over his dick once more. The result was a sharp moan on Sora's part and Riku gasping softly. Oh man…Sora was tight there. Wonderfully tight. He couldn't help but want to explore the teen's entrance - his fingers probed inside, hooking and sliding in and out. He made scissor-like movements, seeing just how much he could stretch these walls. Sora seemed to like that as he moaned wantonly around Riku's cock. It sent vibrations down his length, making him shiver.

They developed a steady rhythm. With every thrust of Riku's fingers, Sora moaned deliciously, sucking a little harder in appreciation. He began to mouth-fuck him once more, bobbing his head up and down. Riku flushed. "Hhh…S-Sora…aaan…ah!…" It began to feel like a coil was tightening inside his nether regions, and it was threatening to burst at any moment. He was close to that release he had been craving before - every clenching of his entrance, flick of the brunet's tongue and suck of those wet lips assisting in making that release come faster, until without warning Riku's cum shot out of his cock.

Sora gasped in surprise, pulling back as the silveret's continuing load lightly splattered on his face. Both of them blushed in embarrassment. Riku was the first to move as he sat up, removing his fingers and making to wipe his personal fluid away. "I-I'm sorry. I should've warned you like you did for me," he said, then chuckled. Sora looked…kind of hot with all that white cum dripping down his cheeks and lips.

The brunet swallowed, touching his lips softly. "It…tastes weird," he admitted.

"Are you supposed to swallow that?" Riku asked skeptically, wiping the hot cum away with his thumb.

"Well it's not like this is a porno." He looked away shyly, almost pouting. "And it was in my mouth anyway and I didn't want to spit it out…" Sapphire orbs bashfully made their way up to the silveret's face. His expression held a silent question and Riku decided to answer it. Fingers still sticky with his own cum, he held the brunet's face and kissed him. They caressed softly before deepening it with saliva dripping down their lips and hot pants filling the air. Riku could feel himself growing hard once more, especially whenever his member brushed against Sora's or the soft skin of his thighs. He moved his hands there, massaging the smooth flesh. Sora mewled at the touch. "Ri…."

"I prepared you for something, right? Care to progress further?" he suggested through pants. He leaned further onto the brunet, moving his lips like waves against the teen's.

"Mmm…y-you have to…let me go first, Ri…" The brunet pulled away, eyes in a dazed rapture. He focused on the silveret. "You're really straight-forward you know?"

"My kind never hesitated."

"Not sure if I like it or not…" He pointed a finger at Riku sternly. "Now don't laugh or anything at this part because I might look ridiculous…" He gave his soon-to-be-lover a meaningful look and then went hands-and-knees in front of him, spreading his legs and giving a good view of his ass. Riku widened his eyes. No, this was _not _ridiculous. Not. At. All.

"What's this?" he asked, sliding a finger down Sora's thigh.

The brunet shivered. "I-It's…it's how I want you to take me…" He looked back and had the most erotic expression Riku had ever seen on that adorable face. "You…You're supposed to get inside me now… S-supposed to…put your dick in there…"

Hands-and-knees like they were animals? Well, Riku wasn't going to question or be disgusted by it. Actually, he had to admit that he was quite curious in how this position was going to turn out. He smiled sultrily and got on his knees, moving closer to the brunet over him. His lips were right next to Sora's ear when he whispered, "Just go in, like this?" He steadied his hardened cock against the hot entrance, rubbing his already leaking tip teasingly at the puckered muscle.

"Oh…!" Sora's eyes fell closed. His hips moved back, pressing onto Riku's tip, urging him for more.

"Tell me," began the silveret as he moistened his erection with his own saliva, "you said before that you had wanted this. How long are we talking here?" When he figured he was sleek enough, he quickly slowly pushed his head into Sora's waiting opening. They both let out shaky moans. Riku realized the brunet was almost trembling beneath him.

Gathering his composure, he replied, "I-if you're talking about the sex…ever s-since - haaah…since I found one of my friend's g-gay magazines…" He looked behind him, resting one of his warm hands onto Riku's that was one his hip. "But if you're, mmm….talking about us b-being…together…" He gasped sharply - Riku had gone deeper. "…then…e-ever since…that night when y-you kissed me. Remember? It w-was after that fight we had, the one about…my dad… oh!"

Riku paused, trying to gather his self-control and register what Sora had said. "Are you saying you were awake?"

"Awake enough to feel that kiss… after that, I…I couldn't get you out of…my mind."

"Sora…" The silveret smiled, pressing deeper until he was almost fully inside. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh _yes_! Sora was so tight…and so _hot_, too. Was it healthy for someone to feel so hot on the inside? Riku didn't speculate, instead revealing in the new pleasure he had found himself in. He tried to ignore the strange tingling sensation at the base of his spine, urging him to pound in and out of this constricted hole. Sora's walls clamped down at just the right places, leaving the silveret breathless. He rested his forehead on Sora's shoulder, gripping his hips tightly. "God…"

"Oh…hhh…" Sora squirmed, still adjusting to the intrusion. And for both their sakes, Riku hoped he adjusted fast, before he lost control. He never had carnal desires before, and he was quickly learning he couldn't hold them off very well. He dared to move back the slightest inch… The brunet writhed. "Ah! I-it…hurts…"

"Sorry, sorry," apologized the ex-Angel. He cursed softly. "I didn't… It just feels...good…" He hadn't realized just how _amazing _this could feel. He kissed Sora's heated flesh softly. All over him was the watery, clean scent of rain and the bitter aroma of sweat. He found himself so addicted to the smell, muzzling his nose against the brunet's shoulder affectionately. "Tell me what to do to make it better…"

Sora shook his head, voice choked when he rasped, "N-no, that's fine. I…I want it. M-move, please…aan…!"

Riku did so with little chagrin. While one hand rested in between Sora's and his hip, his other took a place gripping the teen's side, and he felt every muscle that tensed and twitched as he pulled out and inch and sank back in. Riku shuddered. He knew he had to respect Sora's wishes and make his first time feel good, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep up this agonizing pace. Sora's hand squeezed his own as the brunet tossed his head back.

"Oh fucking hell…" he gasped, moaning. Riku kept going in and out, his cock pulsing inside that tight heat. Shit, that felt so good. In…out…in… Sora clenched at his arousal with each movement, making a small sound of vague pleasure. A request came then in the form of a deep moan: "_Deeper_…go deeper, please!"

When the silveret eased out this time, he practically slammed back in so that even his base was consumed by the hot space in between those cheeks. The brunet's idle hand on the ground dug its nails into the wooden floor until his knuckles turned white. "Yes, Ri, yes, there. Hit it again!" he cried, rocking his hips desperately.

And Riku smirked weakly, for he was never one to disobey a command. He placed both hands on Sora's buttocks, moving at a faster pace, making sure to go just as deep as before in order to hit that spot that had Sora crying out like he was in utmost ecstasy.

"God…yes! Yes, _yes_, Riku! Oh…haa-ah! F-faster…oh please!" The brunet's hand fell to the ground, using both of them as support as he pushed himself against the silveret servicing him. Sweat began to cover that lovely tan back and ran down Riku's naked chest. His muscles were beginning to tire, but Riku willed himself to keep going. No way was he going to stop this delightful friction and heavy movement of bodies.

The silveret crept one of his hands under Sora's writhing body, feeling the soft skin of Sora's erection. The teen whimpered, his cock jolting at the contact. Same as before, Riku slid his hand up and down, squeezing occasionally.

"Nnngh! Riku…Ri… Ahn! Ahh!" Sticky liquid steadily dripped onto Riku's stroking hand, coating in between his fingers. _Is this the feel of sin_? The ex-Angel closed his eyes, pressing his chest against Sora's back. His thrusts became inconsistent, and his strokes more fervent as Sora continued crying out his name with such unbridled passion.

"S-Sora…"

"Riku!"

"M-man…" He pushed in one final time, his body almost unbearably hot. "Sora…I-I…I'm…" He trembled, letting out a shaky moan as he blew his load inside that lithe body. Although he relaxed, he pumped the brunet faster until he finally felt thick ribbons of cum coat his fingers and fall onto the wooden floor.

Sora breathed heavily. "Hhh…hhh… J-jesus, that was…" Riku pulled out, making the teen emit a small grunt of pain. He felt exhausted, but he remained steady, leaning forward to Sora's face. The brunet turned and their lips met. Sora moved slowly, sitting up while keeping their mouths connected. They broke apart, and the brunet rested his forehead against Riku's.

"Are you alright?" he asked, ruffling the brown spikes.

"Yeah…just a little tired," he admitted. He frowned then. "What are you doing?"

Riku had lifted his hand up to his mouth, parting his lips to get a taste of Sora's fluid that spilled on his fingers. He flicked his tongue out, lapping the white liquid up. The thicker parts tasted bitter, the others only slightly salty. He blinked in musing. "It _does _taste a little funny..."

"I never asked you to taste it!" Sora exclaimed. He flushed, sighing wearily.

Riku glanced outside. The rain had let up a little, but that still left it coming down pretty heavy. Thunder purred gently above them. He looked into his lover's closed eyes, at those long brown lashes, and smiled. "Lay down. We can rest for awhile, at least until we get our energy back. I'll get your jacket as a blanket."

"Eh? Sleep in a gazebo?"

"Just lay down, Sora," said the silveret sternly. He retrieved the raincoat and pulled it over their bodies. He spooned Sora into his arms, nuzzling his nose into the mass of spikes. "It's okay. You can go to sleep if you want. I'll make sure to stay awake and stir you once the rains stops."

"Are you sure? No one will come after it rains." He turned so that he was facing Riku. He offered a shy smile. "Sleep with me, please? You must be tired, too."

Riku smiled. "Alright." He waited until Sora closed his eyes before doing so with his own. At first there was nothing but the calming sound of rain crashing and droplets splashing onto puddles mixed with the soft rumbling of thunder.

Then Sora spoke. "Riku?"

Without opening his eyes, the silveret answered. "Yes?"

"Don't you, like…miss your wings or anything?" A hand brushed against his shoulder blade.

"I feel…a little naked without them. I've had them forever," he said. Riku knew he thought this often, but he could never stop musing over it. That touch of Sora's…it was just so warm. Contact so inviting and welcoming…the rays of sunlight after eternal rain… Riku continued softly. "But it's not as if I feel incomplete without them, which is…strange. Those wings used to mean the world to me." He chuckled when a queer thought struck him.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"What? Can't tell me?" Riku could imagine the pout on that adorable face, and he chuckled again.

"I will. Just not now."

Sora growled in slight frustration. "Okay, fine…" A heart beat of silence. "Riku?"

This time the silveret opened his eyes. "What is it, Sora?" he asked softly.

"Uh…" Sapphire eyes widened just the slightest bit, face turning pink. "I…I love you."

The euphoria ran through his body just as quickly as the shock did. Riku's heart jump-started into an overdrive, making blood rush to his face. He pulled the brunet closer, their chests pressing against one another. If Riku stayed completely still, he could feel their hearts beating in time with one another. The sensation almost made him cry with happiness.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go," Sora began in a light voice, "can you stay here tonight?"

The words echoed in Riku's memory. Of course _Sora _would pull a stunt like that. He scoffed, closing his eyes. "Idiot," he chastised. "Of course I will. And…the next night, too."

"And the next one?" He knew Sora was smiling.

"Yes, and the one after that…"

And so it was, and the two laid there like a pair of angels within their own personal heaven.

* * *

**End A/N**: You made it to the end! Congrats! And I do hope you all enjoyed that lemon. It was a reward for making it through this long-ass fic...even though it made it longer ._.'''' It means alot that you stuck it out to the end, you have no idea. -gives you some gummi bears in gratitude-

So, Replica-chan, I do hope you enjoyed 8) I once again apologize for the length, lol. Here you go -gives you a fresh cookie- Next time, I'll make sure the fic is done before I tell you I'm going to make one for you. -sweatdrop- Now, I hug you once more! -hug-

So, after all this hell I put you through, am I worthy of a review? I know I left holes in here, but it would be much longer a fic if I answered it. So...leave it a mystery -laughs nervously-


End file.
